Mirror Image
by Pooky1234
Summary: This is part of a series of stories called Looking for Ianto in all the Wrong Places. Jack travels through many worlds to find Ianto again. This is my version of what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a story I have begun to write as part of the Looking for Ianto in all the Wrong Places series of stories. These have been posted on the Torchwood Forum. Basically the premise is that Jack goes looking for Ianto across parallel worlds. There have been several stories and this is mine. The idea came to me recently and it has reached 14 chapters. I have finished writing it so will post it as it's typed and proofed.**

**The main characters are Jack an Ianto but as you will see there are others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters as they belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC but I do get to play with them**.

Mirror Image

Jack sat on a bench at the far side of Roald Dahl Plas in Cardiff Bay. The day was going to be glorious again; already the sun was sending its rays over the Bay. Even the Bristol Channel was managing to look good today and not it's usual browny-grey. Jack thought that the local beaches would be full of people today.

It was a Saturday in the middle of May and Jack had come looking for Ianto in this world a few days earlier. It hadn't taken any time to locate Ianto here. This was the fourth day that Captain Jack Harkness had sat torturing himself with the knowledge that he needed to move on as in this world both Jack and Ianto were working for Torchwood; they looked happy in each other's company. He'd watched them on several occasions, always making sure to keep out of sight. The whole team was there. Jack wondered if they'd avoided the same problems or if they were still to come.

To avoid detection Jack had dyed his hair blonde. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt – perhaps not the best choice for a sunny day. He knew he looked different enough not to be spotted from a distance.

He watched as the other Jack, sporting his usual look, including greatcoat, stepped from the invisible lift with Ianto, who was dressed immaculately, as always, in a grey pinstripe suit. Jack felt his heart lurch when he saw that Ianto was wearing a red silk tie. In fact the other Jack was holding on to it, almost pulling Ianto in for a kiss, just as he'd done on so many occasions. He could just hear Ianto's laughter drifting across the Plas. The SUV appeared in front of them and Jack got in. Ianto leaned in and Jack realised that he was probably kissing his Jack goodbye. So Ianto wasn't going with them. He could almost hear the sarcastic comment Owen would be making at that moment.

Sat on his bench Jack began to pay more attention. He was curious about where Ianto was going as he set off on foot across the Plas. Jack decided to follow him. He couldn't resist the opportunity to see Ianto on his own. He didn't want Ianto to see him and hoped his change in appearance night make him less obvious. He made a conscious effort to walk differently as well. Ianto went into the café just off the Plas. It was in this café that Jack had sat with the Doctor, Mickey and Rose that time they'd visited Cardiff.

Jack followed him in and sat at the back. He picked up a newspaper to hide behind but Ianto was sitting with his back to him. He smiled as Ianto ordered coffee and pastries; some things never change.

'Okay Mr Jones, your usual then and a large cafetiere of your favourite brew. It won't be long.'

Jack heard the waitress speak to Ianto. He held his breath. He was longing to hear those Welsh vowels that he loved so much. He wasn't disappointed.

'Diolch yn fawr Sally. You know me too well.'

Jack wanted to melt. In his head he heard Ianto making all sorts of comments about how good Jack had looked in his coat and out of it. Jack heard a voice and realised the waitress was stood by his table.

'Bore dda Sir. What can I get you?'

'Sorry miles away,' Jack replied, thinking you wouldn't want to know how many. 'I'll have coffee please; the decent stuff. What have you got?' The waitress made some suggestions. 'Or you could have what Mr Jones over there drinks; he really knows his coffee.'

'Yeah, sounds good,' Jack replied, 'and I'll have a full breakfast.' There was no point worrying about hardening of the arteries and cholesterol levels when you were immortal after all.

Jack noticed that when the waitress brought Ianto's order she brought two mugs and more than enough pastries for two. After 5-10 minutes Jack's food appeared as well. He sat and ate slowly, watching Ianto as he looked towards the door, more than once. It opened and closed a few times as people came and went then he saw Ianto smile. When he looked at who was coming in Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Ianto got up from his seat when the man came to his table. They hugged briefly and sat down opposite each other. Jack tried hard to control his breathing. He wondered about how fast his pulse was at that moment. He stopped eating and the food sat on the fork half way to his mouth.

'Is everything alright for you Sir?' he heard Sally saying. She noticed his gaze was looking towards the two men.

'Striking aren't they. I remember thinking I was going mad when I first saw them together. One of them would be spectacular enough but two! And they're such nice guys as well; very particular about their coffee. They're always here every other Saturday for breakfast.'

'Yeah,' Jack said dreamily. 'Sorry, yeah the food is great.' He couldn't take his eyes away from the sight across the café. The man Ianto had greeted sat opposite him. He had the same gorgeous body, the same hair colour, although cut slightly differently, the same face and the same eyes. They could have been the same man except for the clothes the other man was wearing. He was dressed in blue jeans, white shirt and blue waistcoat.

'There are two of them,' Jack thought. As he watched he realised that they were mirror twins. Whilst the man who was Ianto was right handed his twin was left handed. Jack couldn't hear their conversation. The two men sat for 30 minutes just talking. Jack just watched. Suddenly Ianto pulled his phone out of his pocket. He talked briefly before getting up. Jack guessed it would be Torchwood with some crisis. Ianto got up to leave. He got to the door and turned slightly to wave goodbye.

'I'll give you a ring next week,' Ianto said in a voice loud enough for Jack to hear. 'Bye Ianto,' he finished and left, hurrying through the door. Jack could see him running across the Plas. It took him a moment to realise what had been said. 'Bye Ianto,' he thought, 'but that means that the man in the jeans, still sat in the café was Ianto. So who was the man who worked for Torchwood?' Jack was confused. 'Could it be?' he thought, 'that in this world Ianto has a twin who works for Torchwood. Jack swallowed more coffee. His hands were shaking.

Ianto Jones paid the bill and got up from his seat. He was used to his brother disappearing quickly. It wasn't often that they got to finish breakfast. As he was leaving he noticed the blonde man at the back of the café. The man looked up at him and their eyes met for an instant. Ianto felt his heart leap; there was something about him. He shook himself; he had too much to do to get distracted. It was a lovely day and he was taking his kids to the beach. As he went out of the door he took one look back at the blonde man. He knew he'd probably never see him again, so two weeks later he was surprised to see the same man, sat in exactly the same seat. Ianto found himself smiling at him as he sat waiting for his brother to turn up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this world Ianto doesn't work for Torchwood but his twin, Ifan does. Jack tries to find out more.**

Mirror Image – Chapter 2

Jack had spent the last two weeks finding somewhere to stay and visiting the old familiar places, places where he and Ianto had spent the little time they had together. He'd watched the Torchwood team from afar, going about their business. He wondered what their fate would be; would the same things happen to them? He hoped that Ianto's brother kept his involvement with Torchwood from him. Did Ianto know what his brother did or that he was involved with his boss? There was a lot to find out about this Ianto Jones and if he stood any chance of persuading him to return with him to his world. He wouldn't even have to deprive Jack and Torchwood of Ianto's skills in this world. Jack wondered what Ianto did here in Cardiff as he gazed over to where the gorgeous man in question was sat in the café. Sally, the waitress brought his food. He'd found that he liked this place and he'd been in a few times.

'Getting to be a bit of a regular Sir, aren't you?'

'Can't keep myself away from you Sally, not to mention the great coffee,' Jack replied. At that moment Ianto looked up, distracted by their conversation. He looked directly at Jack who gave him one of his most dazzling, yes you're right I am interested, smiles. Ianto grabbed at his pocket and pulled out his phone. Jack could see him reading the message and then look disappointed. Jack knew that look so well; obviously Ianto's brother wasn't going to make it this week. Jack wondered if he could somehow manage to get Ianto's attention enough to get him interested in sitting with him. He came up with a plan. He got up and walked to the toilets. On his return he managed to knock over the pot of coffee; it just missed Ianto who looked none too pleased.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I get you?' Jack tried to put on his most contrite face.

Ianto shook his head.

'Look, I've got plenty; come and join me please, I insist.' Jack hoped it had worked. Ianto thought for a moment. 'Did he really just do that accidentally? I really don't think so. He really is very striking but I've got the kids to pick up in 45 minutes. Oh, bugger it, I've got time.'

He found himself saying, 'yeah sure but I'm really picky about my coffee.'

'Me too. I've go the same as you; Sally recommended it.'

Ianto stood up and Jack held out his hand. 'Jack Harper,' he said introducing himself.

'Jones, Ianto Jones,' came the reply and Jack felt every hair on his body rise as he remembered his Ianto using exactly the same words when they'd first met. 'Thankfully no weevil to deal with now,' Jack thought.

After they'd sat down at Jack's table Jack asked, 'so Jones, Ianto Jones what do you do in this lovely city?'

Ianto looked up at him those blue eyes sparkling under the long lashes. He replied in those lovely Welsh tones. 'I saw you in here a couple of weeks ago, didn't I? I was here with my brother. He's supposed to be here today but as often happens he's been called away by work, leaving me here twiddling my thumbs. I'm a teacher by the way; I teach history in a local high school. What about you?'

'A bit of all sorts really. I deal with security technology for various different governments and companies. I act as an advisor explaining what's possible and what isn't.'

'Sounds a bit top secret, men in blackish to me. I hope you don't have anything that will make me forget who I am. You should meet Ifan, my brother, he does something similar but he keeps exactly what to himself.'

'Oh who does he work for? I might know the company.' Jack said, wondering how much Ianto had been told about Torchwood.

'Not sure what the company is called. All I know is that he works in a team of five; led by someone he always refers to as the Captain. I've never met him but Ifan says he's a good boss, very hands on apparently.' Jack didn't know if Ianto was being ironic or not. 'Really,' he replied, glad that this Ianto had never met the Jack in this world.

'So,' said Jack, 'how long have you been teaching then. It's a tough job these days but at least the holidays are good.'

'Bloody hell that's all anyone ever says about this job; it drives me mad. Next week will be the first holiday I've had without having coursework to mark and I intend to do as little as possible.'

'Brilliant,' thought Jack, 'he's got some free time. I wonder if I can persuade him to spend it with me.'

'Sorry to go off on one. I've been teaching for six years. I got a head of department job last year. The school I work at is great and I love the job, in spite of all the hard work.'

'I bet you're great at it,' Jack replied, locking eyes with Ianto.

'Is he flirting with me?' the other man wondered. 'I think he is.' Out loud he replied, 'yeah who could resist this handsome face trying to teach them about the Weimar Republic?'

Jack had to stop himself repeating some gossip from a conversation he'd had with Christopher Isherwood once. Instead he said, 'I bet there's a big uptake for history among the girls at your school,' and then thought to himself, 'probably some of the boys as well.'

'So Jack are you working on something in Cardiff at the moment. I guess from the accent that you're not local, American?' Ianto asked.

'Originally from the US but I've been all over really. I've never stayed very long in one place.'

'So where do you call home then? Everyone needs somewhere to call home. Me, I'm a local boy, born and bred.'

'I can tell from those lovely Welsh vowels,' Jack said. 'Home is a bit fluid at the moment. I do need to settle down sometime though.'

'Not met the right person then,' Ianto replied wondering. Jack let his emotions show for a moment. Ianto saw the pain in his eyes and in his expression.

'Sorry I didn't mean to pry,' Ianto said.

'No it's alright. There was someone, someone special, but he died about a year ago. It was very sudden.'

Ianto noted the he. So perhaps he was right. This man was flirting with him. The question Ianto had to answer was, why was he flirting back? Why was he finding sitting here talking to this man so absorbing? His phone went again.

'Sorry,' he mumbled to Jack. 'Yeah, I know. I'm on my way. I said I'd pick them up at 11. No, he didn't show; he sent me a text saying that they had some sort of emergency to deal with. Yeah, I know typical. I'll see you in twenty minutes. Just make sure that Carys has her teddy bear or she'll whinge. Yes I got some fishing nets for Euan to catch crabs in the rock pools. Okay love, I'll see you soon. Sorry,' he said turning back to Jack, 'that was the wife. I've got to go and pick up the kids. We're off to Sully Island for the afternoon, as it's nice again.'

Jack didn't reply. He was too stunned. He hadn't expected that. Ianto was married, he had kids. Yet another dead end. Then Ianto looked at him.

'It's been great having a chat Jack. Look this may sound a bit mad but I'm off to the Big Pit on Monday to do some research for a trip. I was going on my own. I don't suppose you fancy going with me do you?'

Jack found himself nodding, although he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

'Right then I'll meet you here at 8.30 on Monday.' Ianto smiled and Jack's heart melted. He had no idea what was going on here. He felt totally out of control of the situation but he knew he couldn't wait for 8.30 Monday morning to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**So just at little chapter and we find out more about this Ianto.**

Mirror Image – Chapter 3

By 7am Monday morning Jack was pacing the floor of his hotel room. He'd treated himself to a room at St David's Hotel; a room with a view of the Bay. He'd stood on the balcony and breathed in the air for sometime, trying to control his conflicting emotions. He really was confused as to what was going on. When he'd heard the words wife and kids he thought that was it; yet again he'd have to move on. There was just no way that he'd split up a family. There were millions of worlds out there with possibly millions of Iantos and he had the ability and the time to visit them all. Then, just when his mind had decided upon leaving, Ianto had asked if he wanted to go with him today and he'd said yes.

He'd need to ask Ianto about the Big Pit, as he had no idea what it was. Despite living in Cardiff or over 100 years, Jack realised that he'd spent so much time chasing aliens, that he'd been hardly anywhere.

So what was going on with Ianto and his family and why did he invite Jack? He realised that there was only one way to find out.

It was going to be a hot day. He dressed in jeans and t-shirt. He didn't know if he needed anything else. He was in the café ordering by 8.15. He wanted to be early. He wanted to see Ianto arrive. But what if he didn't? What if he was stood up? Sally came over and took his order.

'I'll get it now Sir. Will you be eating this morning?' she asked.

'I'm waiting for someone, so I don't know yet. Is that alright?' he replied.

'Absolutely fine Sir and if I'm not mistaken he's here now.' She smiled but it was no where near as wide as the one Jack gave as Ianto pushed open the door. He sat down opposite Jack, placing his backpack on the adjacent chair.

'Sorry I'm not late am I?' he asked.

'No, I'm early; I couldn't sleep. I always have problems when the weather is good,' he explained.

'Are you staying nearby?' Ianto asked. Jack felt a bit embarrassed. It sounded like a line he might have used in the past. 'Yes I'm staying at St David's,' he replied.

'Pays well then this job of yours. I've only been there once for a wedding. I could never afford to stay there.' Jack looked at those eyes and heard himself saying, 'well we could always have dinner there tonight if you aren't busy.'

'Yeah I like the sound of that,' Ianto replied, thinking, 'God this man has the most extraordinarily blue eyes.' Both were silent for a moment, perhaps realising the enormity of that offer and acceptance and trying to work out what it meant. Jack wondered about the wife and kids. Should he ask or wait for Ianto to say something? He decided to wait.

'Right we'd better have something to eat before we set off,' Ianto said. 'Are we okay in my car? I don't know if you have one. Sorry it's just a battered old estate car, nothing special. I need it for the kids or I'd get something smaller.' Now Jack had to ask.

'How many kids do you have?'

'Two,' Ianto replied, 'Carys and Euan, they're twins. Usually it skips a generation but not this time. Lisa has twins in her family too.'

'Is that your wife then?' Jack asked.

'Yes, well, sort of, I still think of her in that way and I suppose technically we're still married. I'm still getting used to it really. We split up about six months ago.'

Jack felt the breath he'd been holding slowly emerge. So Ianto was separated. Well that was something, but there were still the kids.

Ianto took a photo from his wallet. 'These are Carys and Euan. This was their fourth birthday party. Shortly after Lisa told me that she'd met someone else, someone who could offer her more and not spend all their time worrying about other people's kids. She had a point. We met at university. I was doing history and she was studying Japanese and business. She got a job working for Nissan and then got pregnant on our honeymoon. She wasn't pleased.' Jack smiled and Ianto blushed.

'Yeah I know, I was the butt of so many jokes from my family. Anyway Lisa kept the job and we managed but it was tough financially at the beginning. Ifan's been great and helped us out a bit when we needed the deposit for the house. He says the wages are good at his firm. He has a flat overlooking the Bay, with a gorgeous view. So Jack I appear to be doing all the talking here. What about you?' During the conversation the food had arrived.

'Not really got much family to speak of and travelling means you lose touch with your friends. My parents are both dead. I have a brother but I don't know where he is now; we drifted apart.' In fact Jack knew exactly where Gray was, down to the number on the drawer.

'What about your partner?' Ianto asked, hoping that was the correct terminology. Jack wondered what to say. What could he call Ianto? This Ianto saw him hesitate. 'It's okay; you don't have to say anything.'

'No sometimes I miss talking about him,' Jack replied. 'He was simply wonderful and I took him too much for granted. I think I only realised how much I loved him and how much I'd lost, when he died.'

'He sounds like a tough act to follow. Sorry that was crass,' Ianto said. _'Did I really say that,' _he wondered_. 'Am I implying that I'd like to try? Shit what is in my head?'_

Jack looked up and the shock registered in both their eyes at the gap that had just been leapt across. Or had it? Jack chose his next words very carefully.

'No, you're right he is a tough act to follow.' Jack tried really hard not to let tears form in his eyes.

'Can I ask how he died? He must have been quite young.' Ianto found that he wanted to put his hand over Jack's but he held back.

'He got a viral infection which caused damage to his heart. It was all very sudden and quite rare,' Jack found himself saying. 'He was only twenty six and it was too soon.' Now the tears did appear in Jack's eyes. He shook himself.

'Sorry getting maudling again. Anyway tell me where we're going today as I have no idea what the Big Pit is.'

'Okay have you finished?' Ianto asked, swallowing the last of the coffee. The Big Pit is up the valleys at Blaenavon. It's one of the old pits that Glamorgan was covered by and they've turned it into a museum. I'm planning to take some year 8 pupils at the end of term. I wanted to do a visit first; I get in free that way, as long as I can prove I'm a teacher. You get to go underground and everything. You are okay with that sort of thing aren't you – not claustrophobic or anything?' Jack thought of the nearly 2000 years he spent in his own grave, not top mention being encased in concrete.

'Don't worry,' he said. 'I'm sure I'll cope.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ianto and Jack visit the Big Pit. Jack remembers his past. My ancestors worked down the pits in Clydach Vale, near Tonypandy. Then there's dinner at St David's to look forward to.**

Mirror Image – chapter 4

The drive in the car through the valley via Pontypool reminded Jack that this country he'd adopted was truly beautiful. He knew it had changed. The valleys were no longer full of coalmines, soot didn't hang in the air and it was easy to breathe now as they drove along the valley floor. Ianto talked about his past and of growing up in Wales. His Dad had died a few years ago but his Mum still live in Splott. When he said that Jack laughed, remembering Owen's spluttered, expletive like, saying of the word and Ianto's reply. Then he heard, 'Mind you around here the estate agents prefer to pronounce it Sploe.' He smiled and Ianto continued, 'Yeah it is rather a lame joke.'

'It depends on your delivery,' Jack replied.

'Yes I suppose so. I don't think I'll bother with the stand up routine then.'

Jack sat thinking for a minute or two about all the dry, sarcastic lines that his Ianto had spoken and now he was listening to another Ianto saying almost exactly the same words; it was weird to think of all the possibilities that were created by all those different timelines.

'What's it like being a twin?' Jack asked. 'Are you alike really?'

'Well Mum made sure we were treated as individuals and the mirroring meant that it was easy to tell us apart. We've always been dressed differently. Luckily we were both able but interested in different things. Ifan was always good with technology and the like, whereas I was always into history. He did data management and went to work for this company in London. He was always a bit cagey about exactly what they did. Then he got head hunted by his boss here and he came to work in Cardiff. It was good to have him home again. He was always the one for the smart suits and he can afford to dress well now. It seems his boss insists on it. He has this Armani which is great. I got married in it.'

Jack smiled. 'Not a suit man yourself then?' he asked. 'Pity I'm sure you'd look good in a suit.

Ianto blushed and replied, 'yeah Lisa always said so and I have to wear them for work but I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt man myself. I have to say that your look is pretty striking. The blonde hair is very distinctive. I'm guessing that you're not a natural blonde!'

Jack repressed a retort which offered the possibility of Ianto finding out later.

'Yeah not sure what made me do it really. I wanted something different. I guess I watched too much Buffy.'

'Ah that explains it – Spike! Now the question is do you have the whole outfit as I always loved that coat.' Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled.

'Look there's the sign for the pit. We should be there soon. I'll have to do some work; I need to look around and write some questions for the pupils to answer when they visit.' They parked the car and walked to the entrance. Ianto showed his ID and then paid for Jack.

'Well I asked you to come. Shall we do the underground first? I wasn't sure if it would be hot or cold. Jack found it interesting to think of all the men who'd done this dangerous job and all the deaths that had resulted from mining. It was a sobering thought; all those men toiling away in the dark to get that precious black gold that caused the valleys to thrive and the docks to be built.

Jack had spent some time working down a pit but not this one. He remembered all those dangerous and furtive fumbles in the dark, with men covered in coal dust, in total denial of what they were. Jack knew that they were taking risks as such activity earned you a gaol sentence then. They'd lived hard, risky lives and this was just another risk. He thought about Dai and Huw and had to brush a tear from his eye. Luckily Ianto didn't notice. They'd known each other since they were born. They'd grown up together and worked together and lived together. They were joined at the hip. No-one ever commented on what was obvious, that these two men loved each other, madly, passionately, deeply, to the exclusion of all others. They were protected by those around them. Jack had envied them. It had made him realise that even within this backward world that there could be something beautiful, something pure, sweet and kind. They'd died together; their bodies found with Dai trying to protect his lover. They'd been working a new seam and must have hit a pocket of methane. There'd been an explosion and the tunnels had collapsed and buried them. It had taken two days to dig them out. Jack worked along side the rest of the men to get to them. They ended up scrapping the rubble away with their hands and fifteen men had died on that occasion. He'd often wondered what might have happened if he'd been caught in one of the frequent accidents; what if he'd died then and come back to life. They'd brought out their bodies and buried Huw and Dai in the same grave. Together in death as they'd been in life. Now they could have been married and even had children. He was glad that things had changed so much. Except, of course, the valleys had died as well, as one by one all the pits had been closed. Still there was now new life in the valleys again as people moved out from Cardiff. And even if there weren't the pits anymore the kids got to experience a bit of what it was like for their ancestors.

Ianto had brought sandwiches and something to drink. 'I hope you don't mind but I guessed, knowing what you eat for breakfast, that you weren't a vegetarian. I'd better not over face myself if you're taking me out to dinner. It's not often that I get the good stuff.'

'So is it the food or my company that you're looking forward to most?' Jack asked, with mischief in his eyes.

'I don't know yet. I suppose it depends on how good the food is.' Ianto flashed a smile that made Jack's heart start to melt. The tinniest little flicker of hope began to burn in Jack's mind. He had no idea if Ianto had ever been involved with another man but there was no doubt that he was flirting with Jack. '_Did he realise_?' Jack wondered.

They wandered around the rest of the museum with Ianto noting various questions for the pupils to answer. In the gift shop he bought booklets and posters. 'To use with the display of the kids work,' he explained.

Jack looked at his watch and was amazed to find that it was already 3pm. It would probably take them a bit of time to get back.

'Ianto you'll need to get change for the restaurant tonight; they're a bit particular. I already have a table booked for 7.30. I can wait at yours while you change if you want.'

'It's okay, I can meet you there. I've got a key to Ifan's flat. You can come with me if you want. I'll borrow the Armani; he won't mind. He has loads of suits.'

'Okay,' Jack said, 'just drop me nearby and I'll go to the hotel to change. I'll meet you in the bar downstairs at 7ish. Is that alright?'

'That'll be great. It'll give us both time to wash off the coal dust from today.' Jack really wished that he could do that job for Ianto.

The journey back took a bit longer. Ianto dropped Jack off at the hotel at around 5.30.

'I'll just try Ifan. He always prefers me to let him know if I'm planning a visit. I can have a drink tonight if he'll let me stay at his. He works the oddest hours. I'm sure that he should be in a union of some sort.'

'_You'd probably be surprise at what sort of union_,' Jack thought to himself.

In his room he showered, shaved and changed. He chose the midnight blue three piece with blue shirt and tie. He knew Ianto had always loved him in this colour. He said it brought out the blue in his eyes. He found that he was so nervous that he could hardly do up his cufflinks.

'Come on Harkness pull yourself together. It's a meal, that's all.'

Travelling down in the lift he tried to tell himself to have no expectations of the evening. He sat in the bar sipping fizzy water. He was never one for too much alcohol; he always needed to keep a clear head. He looked up as Ianto came in the door and all virtuous thoughts left his head. His heart came up to his mouth and he was sure that it must be beating out a rhythm on his sleeve. Ianto stood in the dark grey Armani suit; the very suit that his Ianto had loved so much. With it he was wearing a white shirt and a red silk tie. It was the tie that did it; visions of the same tie around one wrist or another or just lying against Ianto's bare chest, pointing downwards, filled Jack's mind. Ianto smiled and came towards him.

'Hey Jack I brush up well don't I?' he said laughing and he almost did a twirl.

'You most certainly do,' Jack replied. 'Now what can I get you to drink?'


	5. Chapter 5

**So a dinner date and where to they go from here? Thanks for all the reviews; they've really cheered me up.**

Mirror Image – Chapter 5

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off Ianto in that suit. So many memories crashed into his mind; Ianto in the suit, Jack slowly removing it, item by item, until he was left with just the tie and a smile. Ianto stood leaning back on Jack's desk shirt open, chest exposed with Jack grabbing at his belt, slowly undoing it and the zip below or Ianto leant face forward over his desk as Jack slowly pulled down those oh so well fitting trousers to reveal that perfect arse.

'_Shit Harkness pull yourself together or you're going to have to use the menu to hide your interest_. So have you decided what you're going to have,' Jack asked. 'And don't worry about how much it's going to cost.'

Ianto made his choice and Jack spoke to the waiter. Their food would not be long so the waiter suggested that they move to their table on the terrace.

'Are you ready Ianto?' Jack asked.

'Yes please. The view from the terrace must be brilliant on a day like today.'

'I don't think you'll be disappointed,' Jack replied.

Ianto turned on that smile that Jack loved so much as he said, 'well I haven't been disappointed so far.'

Jack grinned. '_Oh Ianto Jones if this evening goes right I have so many plans for you and that tie_,' he thought.

Their table did indeed provide a beautiful view. Jack ordered champagne, the good stuff. Ianto couldn't believe that anyone would spend more than £50 on a bottle of wine but he was going to enjoy it.

'So Ianto tell me about those kids of yours; they must be such a joy.'

'You don't have any of your own then Jack; never been married?' The way Ianto looked at him, head slightly turned to one side, Jack knew he was really interested in his answer.

'I was married Ianto, a long while ago but she died. I didn't handle it very well and her family took our daughter, Alice; I don't see her now. God Ianto, you must be feeling that I'm jinxed with all these things that have happened to those I've loved.'

'Well being around you appears to be rather dangerous. I simply have to work out whether it's worth putting myself in such danger; would it be worth it Jack?' The look between them lasted what seemed like hours to Ianto. Had he gone too far? At that moment there was no-one else in the world, in their world. Jack reached out his hand and put it over Ianto's. He was about to speak when the waiter brought their food and the moment was lost. Jack withdrew his hand and for a while they sat in silence, just eating the food in front of them. Ianto spoke first.

'This is lovely Jack. Its ages since I've had a meal out and I don't think I've ever eaten anything as good as this, even at my own wedding.'

'I want you to enjoy it Ianto. I want you to enjoy yourself and you didn't answer my question.'

'Which one?' Ianto asked, raising his eyebrows, another gesture Jack was oh so familiar with. All Ianto needed to do now was roll his eyes.

'I meant the one about your kids,' Jack replied as the waitress cleared the plates. Ianto sipped some more champagne; somehow they'd got through a bottle already. Jack asked for another.

'My kids are great. When Lisa got pregnant I was only 22. We got married in a bit of a whirlwind. Lisa's Dad had cancer and wanted to be alive to give her away, so we agreed. We were probably too young. And then she got pregnant. So by 23 I was married and the father of two. It was a bit of a shock I can tell you. But they're wonderful kids and I wouldn't be without them for the world.'

'Do you get to see them a lot, even though you're separated?' Jack asked.

'Yeah with Lisa working, I often have them for tea with me, from nursery. Carys is the older by thirty minutes and she's a natural born leader. She is into everything and her favourite word is why. She wants to know about everything and why anything happens. She always seems to understand if you're trying to fob her off with nonsense. She can read already and devours books. Euan is a bit quieter, probably overwhelmed by Carys. He'll do better when he's in school as he does tend to allow her to dominate things. I always feel that he's taking things in on his own terms. He's always watching what's going on. He loves hearing stories and he always knows if you've missed something out in the story. With him you never cut the Gruffalo. Lisa is a brilliant mother. I hope we can work through things. She's got the house. I've moved out into a flat for a while until everything is sorted. Lisa is better paid than me so, thankfully, we've got no financial issues now.'

'So what happened then? Why did you split?

The main courses arrived. Ianto groaned when he put the first mouthful on his tongue.

'Is it okay?' Jack asked.

'I swear this steak is melting in my mouth,' Ianto replied.

'So, you and Lisa?' Jack continued.

'Yeah, well, having the twins had put a strain on us. We were tired and busy. We both worked and then I got a promotion. The school was due to be inspected and the history department needed work, so I worked. Lisa resented the amount of time I spent and felt neglected and well the inevitable happened. I was too tired to pay her much attention and she found someone who could. He's one of the executives at the car firm. She told me six months ago that we were finished. I said I'd change but I didn't mean it really. I love her still but not enough to fight for her. I suppose that says it all. I just want to make sure that I keep my kids.'

'It's one of my regrets that I wasn't there to see Alice grow up.' Jack looked over the Bay. 'Wow that's some sunset.' They both looked at the last rays of the sun glinting off the water.

'Do you want a dessert?' Jack asked.

'No thanks,' Ianto replied, 'but I'd love a coffee if you think its good enough here.'

'Oh it's good I promise,' Jack replied. The coffee came and they drank it slowly. There was a huge question hanging in the air between them – where did they go from here? It was after ten by the time they'd finished and Jack had settled the bill. Ianto took the plunge.

'So what are the rooms like here then? I bet they're swish.'

Jack thought that Ianto was being pretty brave to put himself on the line like that.

'Well we could go to my room for a nightcap if you want,' he replied, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

'I think I'd like that,' Ianto said. Despite his calm exterior he was shaking inside. This was a big step he was about to take and he had no idea what might happen, but he wasn't stupid; they both knew what was on offer here.

In the lift going up to Jack's room they were silent. Ianto had felt a bit wobbly after all the champagne and he leaned on the wall to steady himself. As the lift came to a halt it jerked and Ianto fell slightly against Jack, who held him for a moment. It was all Jack could do to stop himself kissing Ianto then; he knew he had to play this right. He didn't want to scare Ianto away. He felt how nervous the younger man was, although he was trying not to show it. He'd let Ianto decide the pace and do whatever he was comfortable with.

At the door Jack swiped his card through the lock and turned on the lights, only to dim them again. He heard Ianto gasp. On one side of the room there was a white sofa occupying one corner. There was a desk as well in another corner; Ianto could see Jack's laptop sat there. On the other side was an enormous kingside bed, with white bedding and a huge mink coloured fur throw. The windows went from floor to ceiling and Ianto could see the lights flashing out in the Bay. It was gorgeous. He swallowed and steadied himself.

'Sit down and I'll get us a drink: brandy?' Jack asked.

'Yes please, that'll be great.' He was really too nervous to care at this point.

Ianto sat on the sofa, giving Jack the opportunity to sit next to him. When he returned with the drinks Jack set them down on the table and sat. He put his hand on Ianto's arm and stroked gently. Ianto picked up his glass and gulped his drink; the liquid warmed his throat. He returned his glass to the table. Jack's fingers had now reached Ianto's neck. He moved closer. Ianto breathed in that delicious aroma. God Jack was intoxicating. No aftershave smelt like that Ianto was sure; it was about the only thing Ianto was sure about. As Jack leaned in towards him, Ianto shut his eyes. He felt Jack's lips touch his own. He felt Jack's other hand go around his waist. He felt those arms pulling him into the kiss. At first Ianto was passive but as the kiss continued he relaxed into it and suddenly he found himself responding with a passion he forgotten he had. He parted his lips to let in Jack's tongue, which was now running across his teeth. He had no idea how he was breathing. He knew he must be. He felt so alive; he couldn't ever remember ever feeling so alive. His body was responding in all sorts of ways beyond his control. His tongue met Jack's and lightening struck. Now he realised that his own hands were probing under Jack's waistcoat. His fingers were running across Jack's back. He could feel the strength underneath.

His mind wandered; he wondered how it would feel to be lying next to Jack, skin to skin; having Jack kissing and caressing him. He wondered about touching Jack, tasting Jack, Jack pushing him onto the bed, having Jack pushing inside him. 'Shit!' he thought. He broke the kiss abruptly and pulled away. He got up from the sofa. Jack looked confused. Ianto just mumbled, 'I'm sorry,' as he stumbled to the door.

He didn't stop moving until he was outside the hotel and sat on a bench in the Plas, overlooking the Bay. There were tears in his eyes and his body was still trembling. He put his head in his hands and cried, because he didn't know what else to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**So an awkward conversation between two brothers as some secrets are revealed. There is a slight amount of language in this chapter as Ianto is a bit overwrought.  
**

Mirror Image – Chapter 6

Ianto was still sitting on the bench some time later trying to collect his thoughts and make some sense of things. He wanted to go back, he so wanted to go back but he couldn't face the staff on reception; he had no idea which room Jack was in and there was no way he wanted to ask for that information, now it was gone midnight.

'Come on,' he said to himself, 'it's not the end of the world if you don't see him again – so why did it feel like it was? Surely he'd still be there tomorrow. He said he'd be around for a while.' His thoughts were interrupted.

'Ianto it is you and that's my Armani suit you're wearing. What the hell are you doing sat here at this time in the morning?' Ifan was stood with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his twin.

'I could ask you why you're wandering around the Plas at this time too but I know I won't get a straight answer, so I won't bother,' Ianto replied, looking up at his brother.

'Have you been crying? You haven't had another row with Lisa surely. I thought you two were all sorted.'

'We are; it's not that Ifan, it's complicated and I don't know what to do. I've gotten into something and I'm out of my depth.'

'Just give me a minute,' Ifan said. 'I've just got to make a call and then we'll go back to my flat.'

Ianto watched Ifan walk over to the water tower. He heard only a few snatches of conversation coming across the silent Plas.

'Yeah it's me. Sorry bit of a family crisis. I've just found Ianto out here on the Plas. Something's happened; I'm taking him back to the flat so not tonight. Yeah, me too.' He walked back to Ianto.

'Come on let's get you home.' Ianto stood up. 'Oh I see you're wearing my red silk tie as well. _Just as well I have a spare then,' _he thought; the spare he'd left attached to Jack's bed earlier that evening.

A little time later Ianto was sat on Ifan's sofa sipping the coffee his brother had made.

'So if it's not Lisa or the kids what is it then? It can't be the end of the world or I'm sure I would have heard.' Ianto gave him a puzzled look.

'Sorry, ignore me; it's been a long day.' Ifan thought it was a good job Jack and Owen had tackled the weevil, otherwise he'd be covered in blood and that would have been much harder to explain than being in the Plas at midnight.

'Ifan you're my closest friend, as well as my brother and I know you won't judge me but ….' He put his head in his hands, afraid to continue.

'Come on Ianto spit it out; whatever's happened I won't judge you, I never do. I kept quiet when you married Lisa, even when it was against my better judgement.'

'Yeah I know but this is different; I'm not sure you'll understand this one. Hell I don't understand it either.'

'Ianto I'm getting worried now. What is it? My mind is filling in allsorts of blanks.'

'Ifan you know we're twins.'

'Well yes the faces sort of give that away.'

'Don't, I'm trying to be serious and you're not helping.' Ianto swallowed hard and continued. 'Ifan over the last few years I've never seen you with a woman and you've never mentioned anyone.' Ifan wondered what was coming next. '_Had Ianto seen him with Jack? No Ianto had said that this was something about him_.'

'You know my job Ianto, it's pretty full on. There's no time for a social life really but this isn't about me is it?'

'No it isn't, but anyway as I've never seen you with a woman, I was wondering if …. if… if you' ever had feelings for a man and if you did, have you ever acted on them? There I said it.'

Ifan stopped in mid swallow. '_Ianto_ _MUST have seen him and Jack. Bloody hell,_' he thought, '_how was he going to explain that?'_

'Where's this coming from Ianto? You were the one out there crying. I doubt that you were doing that because you thought I was gay.'

'No you're right, it's just that I've met someone and I like this person a lot. We went out tonight but it was a disaster.'

'So you took out some woman and what, you couldn't do the deed and so now you think you're gay and that I must be too.' Ianto turned to face his twin for the first time. There was no mistaking the annoyance in his voice.

'Ifan listen, the person I was out with tonight is a man. We had dinner at St David's. I went back to his room. We kissed then I panicked and ran out. That's how I ended up sat on the bench in the Plas.

'Ah,' Ifan replied.

'Ah, what the hell is ah supposed to mean?' Ianto replied. 'I've just told you that I kissed some bloke and all you can say is ah.'

'Is this the first time you've kissed another man?' Ifan asked.

'Well of course it is. Do you think I make a habit of this? If I did I wouldn't be in this state now would I. I've blown it Ifan. That's it, he'll never want to see me again.'

Ifan suppressed a smile at the blown it comment, considering what he and Jack were doing earlier that evening. Why did chasing weevils make Jack so horny?

'Ianto its okay, we all make mistakes. Do you want to see this man again If he's that special surely you can contact him, unless he walked straight out of the hotel, which I doubt.'

'I have his number and he has mine but I know that's it. Why would he want to see me again after the show I made of myself? Ifan I've never even looked at a man in that way before but from the moment we met in the café on Saturday morning when you didn't show, something clicked. We've been out together all day. He offered me dinner and I wanted to go back to his room. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to do a whole lot more. I feel like I've fallen a long way so quickly and I'm having trouble holding on.'

Ifan looked at his brother. He knew they were twins but it was like hearing himself talk about the first time he'd met Jack and how he'd felt. What was he going to tell his brother?

'Look Ianto perhaps it wasn't meant to be after all. Just put it down to experience and move on. Just because you fancied this bloke doesn't make you gay.'

'I know Ifan but I want to see him again. I need to try to explain why I ran away that I do like him and that I wanted to but I just couldn't then; it was too much, too soon. I wasn't ready so I ran. Ifan my head is all over the place. I can't tell you how it felt when he kissed me. I've never felt anything like that, not with Lisa, not with anyone. I don't think I've ever felt so alive. When I thought what else I wanted to do with him, what I wanted him to do with me then I panicked. Ifan I wanted him to fuck me then and there. Do you get it? I felt so empty and I wanted him to fill that gap, that need. What the hell is happening to me?'

The tears started to flow. Ifan put his arms around his brother and let him cry. Now he didn't know what to do. Should he tell Ianto? Would that make him feel better? He wouldn't have to tell him about Torchwood or really about Jack, just that he was in a relationship with a man he worked with. He had to say something; his brother was falling apart. Ifan had always known that he was gay since he was too young to remember. He'd never told Ianto or anyone so perhaps the time had come to bite the bullet but he didn't want to make this about him. Ianto eventually stopped crying. Ifan took a deep breath and held his brother by both arms.

'Ianto look at me. I understand what's going through your head.'

'How can you?' Ianto asked. 'God I'm such a mess. You can't possibly understand.'

'I can Ianto because I'm gay. I always have been. I've been in a relationship with my boss for nearly two years. He head hunted me because he fancied me or so he said. I always said that it was my arse he was hunting not my head. So I do know Ianto. I'll never forget the first time I saw him stood there with his hands in his pockets and his greatcoat blowing around him. He had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.' Ifan stopped talking when he saw the astonished look on Ianto's face.

'What! Why didn't you ever tell me? I've always wondered but … Ifan I didn't think that we had any secrets. I tell you everything; I've told you this. Is there anything else I need to know?'

'Look Ianto there are lots of things I'd like to tell you but some I just can't.'

'So do I get to meet this boss of yours then?'

'I don't know Ianto. I don't think that he'll be pleased that I've told you. He knows I have siblings but he doesn't know that we're identical. Somehow I've never wanted to tell him that.' Ifan zoned out for a moment. 'Anyway this doesn't deal with your situation. Ianto if you think that there is something with this man then don't give up. He'll probably have realised that you've never been with a man before. Sleep on it and then try to contact him in the morning.'

'Yeah I will. Thanks Ifan but I still wish you'd told me before. I wouldn't have cared.'

He went into the spare bedroom and lay on the bed. He imagined Jack's hands touching him again. He felt Jack's lips on his. His body responded and he touched himself. He thought of Jack as he lay back on the bed. Jack was all he could think of and he nearly shouted out his name. Later, while sleeping, Jack occupied his dreams. He woke with a jolt as the alarm on his phone vibrated. There was a message.

'Mt me usual place 8.30 Jack.'

When he got up he found Ifan was gone. There was a note on the desk.

_Sorry had to go to work. Can't keep the Captain waiting. Ring me later to let me know what happens. Remember it's sometimes worth catching that curve ball!_

_Ifan_

Ianto got ready and he didn't think Ifan would mind if he borrowed some more of his clothes. He chose carefully, although he was surprised to find that Ifan had such a tight fitting pair of black jeans. To this he added a purple shirt and black waistcoat. He swallowed his coffee and left Ifan a note.

_Thanks for last night. I'm off to see him now. I'll ring you later with the details and I'm hoping that there will be some. Wish me luck._

_Ianto_


	7. Chapter 7

**They say you should talk and so they do. This was originally a long chapter. Those who read Torchwood High will know I have a tendency to get carried away. I cut it in half just to frustrate you all! And yes there really is a pub called that; I had lunch there three weeks ago and it was very nice.**

Chapter 7

He got to the café early but Jack was already there sipping coffee. As he sat down opposite, Sally brought another mug. He poured some coffee. Ianto decided to speak first.

'I'm sorry Jack.'

'It's alright Ianto, I understand. I pushed things too far, too quickly. I thought I'd read the signals right. I wanted to clear the air and say goodbye.'

'What?' Ianto exclaimed, 'goodbye, but Jack I don't want you to go; we've hardly started to get to know each other. Please give me a chance; I just need sometime to get used to this. I was just scared. I've never been with a man before and I panicked about how strong my feelings were. Please Jack.' Ianto was amazed at the strentgh of his feelings. He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care.

'Well perhaps you were right to leave Ianto. I guess you'd never even thought of being with a man. You can just put this down to experience and leave it now; you need never see me again.' Ianto reached out a hand and put it over Jack's. Across the café Sally smiled.

'Jack don't go. I did want to be with you last night, really I did. Please just give me more time. I'd like to spend more time with you, if that's possible. I have no idea whether you need to work. I have the kids tomorrow but I'm free today. Can we spend the day together? Just do something, talk, hang out for a bit? We could go down the coast and find a pub. What about going to the beach? Jack please say something; say it's not too late. Say you'll stay.'

'Ianto this isn't some one night stand thing for me. I wanted you last night and when you ran I thought I'd read things wrongly but I know you responded. You kissed me back.'

'I wish I could kiss you now,' Ianto responded, looking at Jack. 'Those eyes,' Jack thought. The last time he'd seen that look was as he held a dying Ianto in his arms. Was he right doing this, looking for a replacement for the man he'd loved and lost? Was he playing with peoples' lives and how would Ianto react when he found out who Jack really was? Still Jack was a risk taker. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained,' he thought. Sally put some Danish pastries in front of them.

'I thought you might like these,' she said.

'Thanks Sally, that's very thoughtful,' Jack said flashing his best smile and refusing to let Ianto remove his hand; their fingers were now laced together.

'Look give me a few minutes to sort something,' Jack said. He got his phone out and walked to the entrance of the café. A few minutes later he was back.

'Right,' he said, 'they're delivering the car to the hotel in 30 minutes. We can pick up some swimming stuff and towels along the way and just set off. Let's just see where we get to. How does that sound?'

'Sounds fantastic to me,' Ianto said. Thirty minutes later Jack and Ianto were sat outside the hotel when the BMW convertible pulled up.

'Right that's us,' he said.

'Really,' Ianto replied, 'wow that's gorgeous.' He ran his fingers down the side of the car. Jack shivered imagining Ianto doing the same to him. They picked up some stuff at the retail park at Culverhouse Cross and then got on to the top road to Barry.

'Where are we going?' Jack asked.

'There's a little place with a great pub down the coast. The beach is beautiful and usually empty as it's not built up at all. We could have lunch and go swimming if you want.'

'Sounds like a plan to me,' Jack replied.

It took a while to get there. The day was glorious and they drove with the top down, stopping at points along the way to look at the views. Jack drove slowly in places to avoid the sheep, who wandered freely in some of the small villages. Ianto had to get out of the car to move on one sheep lying in the middle of the road.

'You Welsh all seem to have a special relationship with sheep,' Jack said winking. Ianto punched his arm and Jack feigned serious injury and hurt until Ianto kissed him better. They found the pub and settled into a corner. Ianto looked at the specials board while Jack got them both a drink.

'Odd name for a pub,' Jack said, 'The Pelican in its Piety! I assume there's a story behind it.'

Ianto talked more about his family as they ate. He talked about his job and his kids and why he'd split with his wife. Jack watched him in between eating the wonderful food. He could tell that Ianto was nervous but Jack just loved listening to him speak. He loved the inflections in his voice and those wonderful Welsh vowels. He studied Ianto as he talked; he watched the way his eyes sparkled when he was talking about his kids; the way he moved his hands, those beautiful hands that he wanted to feel touching him again. Ianto was telling stories about the things he and Ifan had got up to when they were children, to fool people who couldn't tell them apart.

'So did you ever do that with the girls?' Jack asked.

'No, not really, to be honest neither of us was that bothered until I met Lisa. Ifan thought I was mad to get married so young; he was probably right. I stayed with him last night by the way.'

'Did you talk to him about what happened? Are you that close?'

'Yeah we're close.' Then he wondered how true that really was after what Ifan had told him last night. 'And yes I did tell him. He just said I should find out more about you. I can't tell you how relieved I was when you texted Jack. LookI know we were planning to go to the beach but can we just go back to your hotel now please.' He wante to add before I change my mind and bottle out again. 'That car is pretty fast isn't it?' Ianto fixed Jack with a knowing stare. They both knew what was being discussed here.

'We can do whatever you want Ianto.' Jack got up and paid the bill.

The journey back took just 45 minutes as Jack put his foot down on the motorway back home. He knew he had his Torchwood ID if the police stopped him. And, so less than 24 hours later, Ianto found himself sat on the same sofa as the night before. This time he was determined to stay, determined to find out if his feelings and desires were real, if he really wanted this but he knew he'd never been so terrified in the whole of his life.

**So back at the hotel and ... I bet some people are glad I cut this in half!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought I'd put the secon half up today as well. So will they or won't they? Now we all know what is happening here. It may slip slightly into M rated but I have edited the original which began to read a bit like a manual on how to – well you know what! Reviews are great and thanks to those who already have.  
**

Chapter 8

As Jack sat down next to him and he picked up the glass of wine he could see that his hand was trembling. Jack could see that as well. He took the glass from Ianto's hand and placed it back on the table. He took Ianto's hand and ran circles around his palm with his finger. Ianto watched fascinated as Jack held his hand. Suddenly Jack raised Ianto's hand to his mouth. He kissed each finger in turn and opened his lips. Ianto felt Jack's tongue circling one finger after another. Then Jack took his fingers into his mouth. Ianto could feel his lips pulling his fingers in; his tongue stroked around each one. The feel was so sensual, so intimate and Ianto felt his body responding as if every nerve was on fire.

Jack withdrew Ianto's fingers slowly and Ianto felt the loss instantly. Jack moved closer; their thighs touched. The older man looked at Ianto as if waiting for a signal. Ianto closed his eyes and waited. He felt Jack's hands on each arm moving slowly up towards his neck. Those hands took each side of his face. He felt Jack's lips brush his and he opened his eyes so he could move forward to capture those lips again. Seconds later their lips were back together with Jack leaning in towards Ianto and pulling in forward. Ianto opened his mouth to let Jack in. he moved his hands around Jack and found that he too was pulling Jack forward, desperate to get closer. He ran his hands over Jack's strong back. Both of them were now searching for the touch of flesh. Jack had moved his hand own and was pulling at the t-shirt Ianto was wearing. Ianto could feel Jack's hand caressing his skin as he did the same. All the while Jack's tongue probed Ianto's mouth until Ianto responded and their tongues met. As Ianto's confidence grew he pushed his own tongue into Jack's mouth, relishing the taste. The smell of Jack, with him being so close now, was overwhelming. Ianto felt like he was drowning and he didn't care; he knew that Jack would save him, Jack would always save him.

Jack stopped the kiss and spoke. He got up and held his hand out to Ianto who grabbed it. Jack led him to the bed and then pulled the blinds. Ianto sat on the edge not knowing if he should get in. He waited for Jack who came and stood in front of him. He leaned down and kissed Ianto again. Then he slowly removed Ianto's waistcoat and t-shirt. He stood for a moment and looked. Jack noted the lack of body hair. This Ianto was thinner and could probably do with a bit of a work out. Then again Jack intended to give him one; whatever the outcome of this meeting, of Jack being in this world, he wanted Ianto to remember this, to remember him.

He leaned in again and kissed Ianto's hand pulling it towards him. Then he kissed all the way up Ianto's arm. Ianto turned his head to one side to give Jack access to his neck. He felt Jack kiss and then bite. Ianto wanted him to bite harder, to leave marks, so he could look in the mirror and remember that this had happened. He wondered what to do now. He could see the bulge in Jack's trousers, similar to the one now pressing in his own. He put his hand on Jack's belt and went to undo the buckle. Jack stopped him.

'Not yet Ianto. I think we need to get something out of the way first.' Jack got down on his knees between Ianto's legs. He began to undo Ianto's jeans. Ianto felt Jack's hand move inside his boxers, touching flesh, stroking him. He felt so confined in those boxers until Jack released him. He hadn't dared look down. What if Jack looked disappointed? He couldn't bear it if he was. Ianto felt Jack touch him, so slowly, lovingly, like he was handling something precious but Ianto didn't want to be precious. Jack reached up one hand and Ianto looked down. Jack was looking back at him; those piercing blue eyes were looking for permission to continue. All Ianto could say was, 'please Jack, please.' He watched as Jack opened his mouth. Ianto gasped. It wasn't the first time; he'd done this with Lisa but it had never felt like this before. He put one hand on Jack's head. He watched now as Jack worked his magic. Ianto knew this wouldn't take long. He wanted to warn Jack but Jack knew the signs and prepared himself. Ianto wondered if he'd ever be able to do that as well himself. As Jack pulled away Ianto felt lost for a moment. What did he do now? Truth be told he felt a bit stupid sat there half naked.

'Lean back,' Jack ordered and suddenly Ianto found himself fully naked as Jack deftly removed the rest of his clothes.

'You are beautiful, Ianto Jones.' No one had ever called him that; that was what you told women, that they were pretty and beautiful and sexy but he knew he wanted to hear those things from Jack. He propped himself up on his elbows.

'Pardon me for mentioning it Jack but aren't you a little overdressed? Would you like some help changing that situation?'

'Oh no Ianto you just lie there and watch.' Ianto did as he was told. Jack removed his shirt. Ianto note the muscle definition. He wanted to reach out and touch. Jack removed his footwear and then slowly undid his belt and then the buttons on his trousers. Ianto held his breath. He had no idea how big Jack would be. This was completely new territory for him. He ran his tongue over his lips. Jack saw the gesture and smiled. He languorously lowered his trousers and boxers in one go. Ianto gulped at the sight in front of him; Jack certainly wasn't small.

'May I?' Ianto found himself asking.

'Help yourself,' Jack replied. He knew he looked good. His body never let him down. Hell he could eat anything and he always looked good.

Ianto reached out his hand and Jack groaned in response. Ianto knew how to do this; after all he had touched himself. He put his finger into his mouth to taste Jack. It tasted strange, exotic, salty, but there was something else, something sweet that he couldn't place, then he realised, with a little surprise, that it was cinnamon. 'How odd,' he thought. Jack smiled and placed his hand on Ianto's head running his fingers through his hair and down his neck, stroking the back ever so gently.

'I've never done this before Jack. I won't be as good as you.'

'Just take your time Ianto. Very few people are perfect without practice; you are a teacher, you should know that.' Jack smiled to reassure him. Ianto leant forward. He put his hands around onto Jack's arse. 'It felt so smooth and round,' he thought to himself. As his confidence grew he took Jack deeper. He was determined to try.

Jack needed to build up the other man's confidence. Just looking down and seeing Ianto there was such a turn on. The last time had been….. No Jack didn't want to think about that. This wasn't his Ianto but he thought that perhaps he could be. Ianto was a quick study and Jack found himself appreciating his talents. Jack felt his knees buckle and Ianto held him up. He pulled away and kissed Ianto, tasting himself on Ianto's tongue. He then sat down next to him on the bed. He knew what Ianto wanted to hear now. Ianto wanted to know that he'd done it right, that Jack was happy.

'Get in here with me Ianto,' Jack said and Ianto obeyed instantly. He put his head on Jack's chest and ran his fingers across the smooth surface, idly circling one nipple.

'You're a quick learner, Ianto Jones.'

'Well they do say that you learn better from example and I've always preferred to be an active learner personally,'

'How do you feel?' Jack asked. 'No plans to run away yet?'

'None at all,' Ianto replied. 'We've got all night haven't we?'

'I hope so,' Jack replied. 'That was merely round one. I intend to teach you an awful lot of things by the end of the night Jones, Ianto Jones and I believe in practical work as well.'

'Okay Jack so what's my next lesson?'

'Hmmm keen aren't you.' Ianto looked up from where he'd been lying. Jack grinned.

'I want you to touch me Ianto. I want you to touch me all over, miss nothing, note every line and curve, the three Ts.' Ianto looked puzzled.

'Touch, tongue and teeth,' Jack explained. 'Not quite the same as the three Rs and much more fun.' Ianto shivered. He sat up next to Jack. He moved down to Jack's feet. He took a toe into his mouth and sucked gently. He ran his hands over each instep. Positioning himself carefully he knelt between Jack's calves. He ran his hands up Jack's thighs. He moved Jack's legs together and straddled him. He bent down again and trailed kisses up Jack's chest then he circled each nipple with his tongue, nipping each with his teeth, satisfied when he felt Jack move beneath him. He could hear Jack's breathing increasing. He reached up and put one finger into Jack's mouth; Jack sucked hungrily. Ianto sat up.

'Turn over,' he ordered. Jack did as instructed. Ianto straddled him again. Jack's skin glistened with sweat. Ianto ran his tongue up from arse to neck, all the while taking in that glorious taste; it was truly extraordinary.

Ianto wished he had something to rub into Jack's back as he began to stroke his shoulders. He heard Jack say, 'in the drawer'. Ianto reached over to open it and saw two tubes, thankfully labelled. He picked out the massage oil and worked it into his hands. He rubbed Jack's shoulders and back. Now this he could do; this he was good at.

'These hotels provide everything you could need then Jack,' he said smiling.

I wouldn't say everything,' Jack replied, moaning. 'Bloody hell Ianto, if you ever give up teaching try being a masseur, you're a natural.' Ianto repositioned himself so he could rub the oil into Jack's arse but before he did he leant down and kissed it and then bit down hard enough to leave a mark. This was his stamp on Jack – property of Ianto Jones. Jack gasped.

'Ianto.'

'Yes Jack.'

'I want you to ….'

'But Jack I thought you'd….'

'No Ianto you learn best by doing and I'm used to this. I'll tell you what to do. Believe me you won't do me any damage.' Jack turned around and looked at him. 'Unless you don't want to.' Ianto just nodded.

'It's only a little different to what you've done before. It just needs a little more preparation. Go in the drawer again and get out the other tube and then pass me that pillow.' Ianto did as Jack asked. Jack put the pillow underneath himself.

Jack explained carefully what he wanted Ianto to do. When he seemed to gasp suddenly, Ianto worried.

'Sorry am I doing this right,' Ianto asked.

'Oh yeah,' Jack replied. Ianto hesitated. 'It's alright Ianto it feels good believe me. I'm ready now.'

Ianto took his time then he buried himself in Jack.

'Yes Ianto that's right, please don' stop.' Ianto found himself increasing in speed. He hoped Jack was enjoying it. Afterwards he lay down next to Jack.

'For a first time that was amazing Ianto.' And Jack meant it.

'But Jack what about you?' Ianto was a bit scared of the answer. He was also excited.

'Well how do you feel about me doing that? Do you want me to?'

'You know I do Jack. I really want you but I've never ….. It'll hurt won't it?'

'Probably to begin with but I'll be careful. Lie on your back. Ianto looked confused.

'I want you to see me Ianto. I want to see you.'

Jack was very careful preparing Ianto checking all the time.

'Okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, it hurts a bit but it's a good hurt.' Jack continued.

Ianto knew what was going to happen next. He waited for the pain but it was only slight and then Jack hit that spot again. Ianto's eyes suddenly opened and locked onto Jack's. Jack leant forward and kissed him.

Ianto had never felt anything like it in his life. When Jack finished he fell on top of him, put his arms around him and held him tight. Ianto didn't want this moment to end. He noted everything he touched, everything he felt, heard, smelt. He wanted to remember every detail. Jack rolled over next to him still breathing heavily.

'Bloody hell Jack that was ….. I'm not even sure what that was – it was right; it just felt so right.'

They lay there briefly until Jack stood up and got a wet towel to clean them up.

'Jack this isn't a one night stand for me. You understand that don't you. I'm not that sort of a man. This means something to me. It's like this was always meant to happen. I can't explain it. I feel like I've known you forever. Sorry I'm scaring you aren't I.' Ianto felt the tears beginning to flow down his face as allsorts of conflicting emotions hit him. Jack reached out and pulled him in and hugged him tightly.

'No Ianto you've no idea how much I wanted to hear those words.' Jack looked at the clock. Somehow four hours had passed by and it was after six.

'Fancy a shower?' he asked, 'they've got to be seen to be believed.'

Ianto raised one eyebrow in a way that was achingly familiar to Jack.

'Oh yeah, race you.' Ianto was up quickly and they made a thorough job of getting clean. Jack ordered room service and they had dinner on the balcony. That night they practised some more. In the morning over a leisurely breakfast Ianto looked at his texts. One from Lisa reminding him he was having the kids and another from Ifan asking him to call; well that could wait. Today he and Jack were taking the kids to Barry Island.


	9. Chapter 9

**So Jack and Ianto take the kids to Barry Island. I'm hoping the carousal is still there; I loved it as a child. I've also been on the ghost train. The beach is now gorgeous but I love going there most in winter when the wind is blowing and the beach is empty except for a few dog walkers. It got a bit tatty for a while but having Gavin and Stacey has perked it up and now there is no Butlins on the cliff spoiling the view. The last scene at the station in the Doctor Dances – series 1 was filmed at Barry Island station in January. I believe it was very cold. Jack also had to deal with a Hoix there once. I think I know which kebab shop!**

**Anyway after a lovely day a policeman turns up on the doorstep. So will he know Jack as Jack knows him?**

Mirror Image – Chapter 9

Jack stayed outside in the car while Ianto collected the children from Lisa. However, she saw him and hesitated, then asked, 'who's that in the car?' She stood with a hand on each child's head.

'It's okay I've known him for ages; he works at the school,' Ianto said, finding it was easier to lie than he thought.

I just wanted some adult company; with two of us it's easier to look after them. The kids will be just fine. Have you got their swimming stuff and stuff for the beach as we're off to Barry Island? I'll have them back by 4 as we agreed.'

'Yes that's fine Ianto and they're wearing their bathers already. I'm going out with Takaya today.' Takaya Tanizaki was the new boyfriend; he was a senior executive at the car firm.

'Come on you two,' Ianto said, putting the pack on his back and holding onto a hand of each child.

'Where are we going Daddy,' Euan asked.

'We're going to the seaside at Barry Island and, if you're good, on some of the rides as well. You can have your favourite fish fingers for dinner and some ice-cream after.'

'Don't give them too much rubbish Ianto.'

'I won't Lisa. I know what I'm doing. I have fed them virtually every day since they were born, after all.'

'Ianto you know I had to work.' Lisa protested.

'I'm not arguing with you Lisa and we need to be off.'

At the car Jack was waiting. Ianto brought the twins to the passenger side and Jack got out. He knelt on the drive.

'Carys, Euan, this is Jack. He's a friend of Daddy and he's coming with us today. Jack, this is Carys and this is Euan.' The children looked at him curiously. Jack put out his hand and took Carys'. 'Hello Carys,' he said shaking it seriously. 'My name is Jack.' He then did the same with Euan. Both children smiled and Jack got up. He helped Ianto to put them in their seats in the back of the car and stowed the bag in the boot. All the while Lisa stood watching on the doorstep. Jack flashed her one of his most winning smiles but she didn't look impressed.

'Four o' clock Ianto; don't be late.' Then she turned and shut the door.

Ianto edged the car out of the drive. He smiled at Jack.

'I hope you're not regretting your decision Jack. It's not everyone who'd want to spend the day with someone else's kids when they've only known them for a short time.'

'I want to spend the day with you Ianto; the kids are a bonus. I get to be stupid, build sandcastles and eat ice-cream, don't I?' he asked.

'Sounds good to me,' Ianto replied.

They drove through Cardiff taking the top road to Barry. The only times Jack had been to Barry he usually had some sort of alien to deal with, like the Hoix in the kebab shop. Then there was the device that sent a whole nursery school to sleep. No one had noticed until home time when the parents had stood around waiting. The police had called on Torchwood and the device had been removed and encased before it sent them to sleep as well.

They drove through Barry suburb until they got to the Harbour Road which led to the Island.

'The tide looks like it's on its way in,' said Ianto, pointing to the water in the Old Harbour. 'Now let's hope we can park somewhere near the beach. Still we are early. So kids beach or funfair first?'

'Beach,' Euan said and of course Carys said, 'funfair.' Ianto was about to ask Jack to decide when he realised that he wanted both kids to like him. He wondered would Jack stick around. He had no idea but he knew he wanted him to and the kids came as part of the package. He had no idea how Jack would feel about that. He knew that Jack regretted not being there for his own daughter. Suddenly Ianto realised that he was planning a future with a man, a man he'd met only a few days ago, a man he hardly knew but a man he'd slept with only the night before. It had taken him weeks to find the courage to ask Lisa out on a date and then several dates to sleep with her. Then it was a few years before they planned a future together and yet here he was imagining one with Jack. Sometimes life was very strange and this was some curve ball he was attempting to catch. He managed to find a parking space at the front. He got the kids out of the back, with Jack's help, and knelt down in front of them.

'Why don't we go to the beach first and run around, swim and build sandcastles, then we'll be hungry and after that we can go on the rides and have an ice-cream. Does that work Carys, Euan?'

'Yes Daddy,' Carys replied. 'Is Jack coming with us?'

'If you want him to yes.'

'Can you build castles Jack?' Carys asked.

'Well you'll have to test me and see,' Jack replied.

'Good. Okay Euan, we'll go to the beach, yeah?'

Jack stood amazed at this discussion. Carys was fantastic and so intelligent it was frightening. She reminded him so much of Tosh. He wondered what this girl might be capable of achieving in the future.

They walked along the path through the greens. Jack stood looking over the wall at the sea. Whitmore Bay looked good. It stretched quite a way between two cliffs. Jack remembered when there'd been practically nothing there at all. No one these days called it Whitmore Bay; it was simply Barry Island. There weren't many people there yet so they made their way down the slope, across the hard sand to the left and found a space near the rocks. Both men carried bags. Jack had forgotten how much stuff you needed when you had kids in tow. Ianto unpacked the throws and they all sat down. Bags were emptied of buckets and spades.

'We've already got our bathers on Daddy,' Euan said, attempting to get out of his clothes as quickly as he could.

'Good but let me help you.' Ianto put factor 60 on both kids before they ran further down the beach with their buckets and spades to start building. Ianto laughed as Euan dipped his toes in the water only to run back again.

The men undressed to their Bermudas. Jack was about to offer to put sun bloc on Ianto when he realised that perhaps he shouldn't.

'Ianto we are alright here with the kids aren't we?' he asked.

'What do you mean Jack?' Ianto looked puzzled.

'Well two men with two kids. Some people might think it's a bit odd that there's no woman with us.'

'Sorry Jack it hadn't crossed my mind. I just wanted you here and for my kids to meet you. Am I pushing you too far too fast? If I am you can get back to Cardiff quickly, as the station is just over there.'

'No Ianto I want to stay but be prepared. The twenty first century still has its labels and its judgements on what is right and wrong.'

Just then Carys ran up to him. 'Come on Uncle Jack you promised you'd help. We're going to build a castle with four towers and a gatehouse and a moat like the one Daddy took us to.'

Jack got up and Ianto watched him with the kids as they planned the design and then started to build it. But however much water they carried, they couldn't fill the moat. Ianto wondered how long it would be before Carys realised the problem. Jack suggested, 'if we build a channel as the tide comes in the moat will fill up. Ianto get up and help.' Jack yelled.

'But you're doing such a great job,' Ianto said putting down his book. Ianto saw Jack whisper something to the kids. They picked up their buckets and collected water from the sea. Both then came to stand next to Ianto.

'Daddy help us or you're going to get wet,' Carys said.

'Now you wouldn't do that would you? Not to me,' Ianto pleaded. 'Alright I'm coming.' Ianto got up to help and sat down next to the castle. They finished and sat back to admire their work. Ianto got out his camera and took a photo of Jack and the kids. Jack lay down propped up on one elbow. Ianto couldn't help but admire his torso, which was already pretty bronzed. A few girls had passed by and giggled to each other. Jack had smiled and Ianto realised that he felt jealous of the attention Jack was getting. Jack lay back and closed his eyes.

'Come on,' Ianto said to the kids, 'let's bury Uncle Jack.' Before he could move they began to throw sand over Jack. He suddenly jumped up and looked panicked.

'Jack are you alright?' Ianto was on his knees. He noticed that Jack was shaking.

'Yeah sorry, do you mind if we don't bury me?' Too many memories had crowded into Jack's mind.

'No it's fine. Come on kids let's go and sit down a minute then we can have a swim. Is that okay Jack?'

'Yeah it's fine, sorry I have a problem with that sort of thing. I'll explain sometime.'

Ianto got out a flask and handed Jack a cup of coffee. He gave Carys and Euan some water. Ten minutes later they were carrying one child each to the sea. They didn't go in very far but both kids could already manage to swim a bit. Euan was the strongest swimmer and he revelled in it. They swam about and splashed each other for the next thirty minutes.

'Swimming gives me the perfect excuse to look at your body Ianto,' Jack whispered. 'Although you could do with putting on a few pounds.'

'We can't all be as muscled as you,' Ianto replied.

'You need to work out more!' Jack winked; Ianto rolled his eyes and then blushed.

Finally, it was getting near lunchtime so they returned to the throws, dried off and got dressed. They gathered all the stuff together and put it in the car and then went off to Marco's Café. This was the café made famous by Gavin and Stacey. The kids had fish fingers and chips while Jack and Ianto tucked into burgers with salad.

'Healthy eating,' Ianto said smiling.

The kids tucked in and Carys began her questioning technique, which Jack thought would make her an excellent member of MI5.

'Uncle Jack where are you from?' she asked.

'I'm from America Carys, like lots of people in films.'

'Are you an actor then?'

'No I work with technology and stuff.'

'Like computers?'

'Yes sort of,' Jack explained.

'I've got my own computer.'

'Why am I not surprised,' Jack said to Ianto. Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

'Have you known my Daddy long?' Carys continued.

'No, not long,' Jack replied.

'Daddy has a twin; his name is Ifan. He looks like Daddy. He works in computers too. He helped me with mine. Daddy also has a sister, Aunty Rhiannon. She's married to Uncle Johnny; he's big. I have cousins called David and Mica, who are older than me. Uncle Ifan isn't married. Daddy was married to Mummy but they don't live together anymore. Mummy has a new boyfriend. Daddy doesn't, do you Daddy?' Ianto raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jack, who smiled. 'Daddy is a teacher. He teaches history to big kids. He takes us to lots of history places. My favourite colour is blue. What's yours?'

Ianto smiled and affectionately patted his daughter on the head.

'I think I just learned more about you in five minutes than I have in a few days,' he said to Ianto.

'Well you only had to ask. I've never been good at secrets, that's Ifan not me. I just open my mouth.' Jack smirked. 'Jack!' Ianto warned. 'and it all comes flooding out. I'm an open book.'

'Not like my Ianto at all then,' Jack thought.

Jack replied to Carys. 'My favourite colour is blue too; it goes with my eyes. Euan what's your favourite colour.' Jack wanted to engage the boy as well. Euan looked up from his dinner. 'I like red,' he replied. 'I have a red fire engine Daddy bought me.'

'Your Daddy looks good in red too,' Jack added. Ianto frowned. 'What? Well you do!'

'Come on you two finish your food and we'll go on the rides. Let's hope you aren't sick!'

'Can I go on the carousel Daddy? I like the horses. I'd like a horse but Mummy says that we haven't got anywhere to put it. Mummy says perhaps I can have one when we move in with Mummy's boyfriend. He has a funny name and a big house.'

'What!' Ianto said.

'Ianto leave it. This is a talk you need to have with Lisa. Come on I'll pay and we'll go on the rides.'

They walked around the funfair which stayed in Barry all year around.

'Can we go on the Ghost Train Daddy?' Euan asked.

'Okay but it might be scary.' Ianto explained.

'It's only play acting,' said Carys. Jack grinned remembering the time when Torchwood had had to deal with a real ghost on that ride.

The kids didn't scream once. It was Ianto who jumped as the spider's web hit him. Later they walked past an arcade. Carys saw a large toy tiger on the shelf.

'Daddy can you get that for me.' It was a shooting gallery.

'Daddy isn't good enough Carys,' he replied. Jack walked up to the stall. 'How many bulls' eyes do I need for the tiger?' he asked.

'Ten in a row,' the boy manning the stall replied, confident that no-one was likely to achieve this. Jack almost forgot and reached for his trusty Webley. The boy handed him the rifle. Jack picked up the gun and fired ten times, hitting the bulls' eye each time. Reluctantly the boy handed him the tiger, which was as big as Carys.

'Wow where did you learn to do that?' Ianto asked.

'Brought up on a farm,' Jack replied. 'Now Euan what do you want?' Euan pointed to the teddy bear which Jack won just as easily.

'I think you've just made friends for life,' Ianto said. His eyes were full of admiration and something else Jack recognised. At that moment all Ianto wanted to do was hug Jack. 'God is this man perfect or what?' he wondered.

'Can we have an ice-cream now Daddy?' Euan asked.

They got their ice-creams and sat on a bench. Time was moving on and they need to leave to be home soon. They all got in the car again and Ianto drove home. Jack amused the children singing all the verses of 'Wheels on the bus' and other favourites. Ianto thought, 'if I don't kiss him soon I may die of frustration.' He squeezed Jack's thigh. Jack smiled at him with the softest look in his eyes.

When they got home Ianto was surprised that Lisa wasn't there. He got the kids in and Jack came in too. While they emptied bags, Jack made some drinks.

'Uncle Jack come and see my computer.' Jack sat on the sofa as she showed him the laptop. Euan brought his fire engine to show Jack as well.

There was a knock at the door. When Ianto opened it two police officers stood on the doorstep.

'Can I help you?' Ianto asked.

'Are you Mr Ianto Jones? My name is PC Andy Davidson.'

'Yes I'm Ianto Jones; what is it?'

'Is your wife Lisa Jones?'

'Yes that's right. What is it? She's out with someone at the moment.' Suddenly it hit him. 'She's alright isn't she?'

'Can we come in Sir?' the PC asked.

'Yes, of course.' Ianto took them through to the living room where Jack was with the children. Jack immediately recognised Andy but the PC just acknowledged that he was there. However, he did look at Jack as if he was trying to place his face from somewhere.

'Officer, my wife,' Ianto said impatiently.

'Yes I'm afraid we have some bad news.'

'Jack could you take the kids upstairs please,' Ianto asked. Jack grabbed a hand each. 'Come on kids you can show me your rooms.'

The PC continued. 'There's been an accident Sir. Your wife and her companion were taken to hospital.'

'She's going to be alright though isn't she?' Ianto asked.

'I'm sorry,' said Andy, 'but she died just after arrival. She had serious head injuries. The man with her is in a serious condition too. He's not expected to live. Is there anyone you'd like us to contact for you?'

'Yes, her mother, Sarah Hallett.' He gave them the number. 'What happened?'

'It seems a lorry clipped them and their car turned over several times and ended up down a gully. They had to cut them out.'

The police got up to leave. Jack appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

'Ianto?'

'It's Lisa, she dead Jack, an accident. How the hell am I going to tell the kids?'

Jack didn't care now and hugged Ianto. He looked at Andy over Ianto's shoulder. He was sure that Andy recognised him.

'I'll see them out Ianto. Go up to the kids.'

Andy looked at Jack and said, 'Do I know you?'

'I don't think so Jack replied. I'm not from round here.'

'Strange your face seems familiar and Mr Jones as well. Oh well must be getting old or something. We'll be in touch again. Please tell Mr Jones.'

As he closed the door Jack realised that things were only going to get more complicated the longer he stayed. He was going to have to do something soon but as he looked at Ianto, tears flowing down his face and a child on each knee, he knew he couldn't leave now.

I**t has been some time since I had anything to do with four year old children but Carys is meant to be exceptional so I hope you'll forgive me if I'm expecting too much. So what will Jack do? Next chapter Ifan gets a surprise when he comes to visit his brother.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Ifan comes to comfort his brother and finds ….**

Mirror Image – Chapter 10

Ianto tried to tell Carys and Euan but they didn't really understand; they just knew that Daddy was sad. Jack helped Ianto to put them to bed after they had had something to eat. Later he ordered pizza and they sat down together on the sofa. Ianto tried to eat something but he couldn't eat much. Jack put his arms around him and Ianto lay with his head on Jack's chest. They didn't speak. Jack knew to wait until the initial shock had worn off. He'd dealt with death too many times. He knew what grief felt like, he knew about guilt as well. Jack had a lot to feel guilty about and now there was likely to be more. What was he going to do? It was only a matter of time, he was sure, before someone found out about him. He had to tell Ianto who he was and why he was there. He couldn't just leave, not now, but he couldn't stay either. He couldn't stay with two Jacks in the same world, but for now Ianto needed him and that was enough. Jack felt him grasp tighter and Jack began to close his eyes.

Suddenly the phone woke them both. Ianto peeled himself away from Jack reluctantly and answered.

'Hi Sarah. Yes, they're fine, they're asleep. I'm staying here with them. No, you don't need to come round; I have a friend with me. I know, I'm sorry. I loved her too. I still do. I'll see you tomorrow. Yes, I know, we have a lot of decisions to make. Bye Sarah.'

'I assume that was Lisa's mother,' Jack said. 'Come on, sit down and try to eat a bit more of this.'

'I don't think I can.'

'You've got to eat, Ianto, you've got the kids to look after, but I'm going to stay and look after you, if you want me to? I'll sleep on the sofa.'

'No Jack, you'll sleep with me.'

'But it's Lisa's bed! I didn't think you'd…'

Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips. 'It was my bed too and I want you with me.'

'What about the kids? They might come in.'

'We'll just have to deal with that,' Ianto said. Jack could see he was determined.

'Alright, as you want it Ianto.'

Through the night Ianto hardly slept, Jack just held on to him, kissing him gently at times, but nothing more. By 6 am they'd both managed to fall asleep and then Jack was woken abruptly.

'Uncle Jack, is Daddy alright?' Carys said, as she stood next to the bed.

'Let's go downstairs,' Jack said, grabbing his trousers. He left Ianto sleeping. 'Is Euan still asleep?' Jack asked.

'I think so,' Carys replied. Jack looked in at the door.

'Just give me a minute, Carys. Go and put on your dressing gown, while I just pop to the loo.'

Downstairs Jack set about making breakfast. 'What do you want Carys?'

'Ready Brek please and a glass of juice.'

Jack sorted this out and made himself some toast and coffee. He found some jam as well and put some in Carys' porridge. 'Carys, you're a clever girl for four year's old. Daddy is going to be sad and I'm going to look after him. Your Mummy was hurt in an accident. She died, Carys, so you won't be able to see her again. But Daddy will look after you and Euan.'

Jack put the radio on in the kitchen and they sat down talking. Jack didn't hear the front door. The first he knew that someone else was in the house was when Ifan opened the kitchen door.

'Ianto I've just heard about Lisa. I thought….' Jack looked up and their eyes met.

'What the hell?' Ifan said looking at Jack. 'Who are you and why do you look like Jack Harkness. What are you doing here?'

'This is Uncle Jack, Uncle Ifan. He's Daddy's friend. Daddy is sad because of Mummy.'

Just then Ianto appeared; Ifan hugged him tightly. 'I came as soon as I heard. Why didn't you phone me?' All the while he was staring at Jack over Ianto's shoulder.

'I just wanted to be here with no fuss and I wasn't on my own. This is Jack who I told you about. Jack this is Ifan, my brother.' Jack got up and held out his hand. Ifan took it.

'Daddy!' Euan was shouting from upstairs. Ianto picked up Carys and said, 'let's go upstairs and get you dressed. Jack will you make Ifan a coffee and use the good stuff, as he's very particular about his coffee.' When Ianto left the room Ifan shut the kitchen door.

'So are you going to explain what the hell is going on here? I left Jack back at the Hub but you look just like him. You need to give me one good reason why I shouldn't contact Torchwood now.'

'I'm exactly who you think I am Ifan. My name is Captain Jack Harkness. I work for Torchwood. I was born in the 51st century and I'm immortal. My team are Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. We work in the Hub under the water tower in Roald Dahl Plas.'

'But Ianto doesn't work for Torchwood, I do.' Ifan said.

'Not in my world,' Jack replied.

'So you're telling me that you've come from a parallel world and that you are really Jack Harkness.' He thought for a moment. He knew such things were possible as Jack had told him what had happened to Rose Tyler. Suddenly it struck why this Jack had come to this world. 'You came looking for Ianto didn't you, expecting him to work for Torchwood, but in this world he doesn't. What about me?'

'In my world you don't exist and the rest, well you'll understand that I'm not going to tell you.'

'What are you doing with Ianto? Did you come here to find him? You know he's half in love with you don't you?'

'Really?' Jack replied.

'He cried all over me the other night when he ran away from you in the hotel. He was scared of what he felt for you.'

'I think we got over that yesterday,' Jack replied, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

'Ah and I assume you stayed here last night. What do you want? My Jack will want to know why you're here.' He put his hand to his comm. Jack put his hand on his arm to stop him.

'Look Ifan give me a few days. I will tell Ianto the truth but he needs me now and he wants me with him. For his sake and for the fact that you know the sort of man I am and what I represent, let me have a bit of time. I can't just disappear now.'

'Okay Jack this is probably against my better judgement but I love my brother. You've got until after the funeral to sort this out. I won't say anything to my Jack.'

'Hmm,' thought Jack, 'interesting to know where your loyalties lie at the moment. Mind you in this world you seem to be the one who can keep his secrets,' Jack knew how well his Ianto had been able to do this both from him and for him.

'But hurt him and I don't care what world you're from. If I catch you I'll kill you. Do you understand?' He stopped as he realised what he was saying. 'Christ I can't even do that can I, but there are other ways of containing you Jack and I know what they are; so do we have a deal?'

'Yes,' Jack replied. 'We have a deal.'

**Please review if you have time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For the purposes of this story it is around mid series 2 in this world.**

Mirror Image – Chapter 11

Ifan kept his word. He felt bad not telling Jack. He loved Jack but there had always been issues in their relationship. Jack didn't like labels and to begin with he wasn't monogamous. Now Ifan thought that perhaps he was but you could never be sure with Jack, as he loved a pretty face – male, female or alien, it didn't matter to Jack. It didn't make loving Jack any easier. It was yet another reason to worry about what this other Jack's intentions were. Was this Jack like his Jack? He'd come across worlds to find Ianto and Ifan could guess why; you never collected your pension when you worked for Torchwood. Ifan knew that he would die before Jack, well everyone did. Would his Jack cross worlds to find another version of him and did he exist in any other worlds as Ianto obviously did? He found it disturbing to think that there were worlds where he didn't exist and where Ianto shared Jack's bed, not him.

He wondered why he'd never told Ianto that he was gay. To be honest there weren't that many men before Jack; he'd never been one for clubs and one night stands. As soon as he'd met Jack he knew that somehow he had to have this man. He'd heard rumours about him and found that they were more or less true. He'd lasted two panic stricken weeks before succumbing to Jack's charms. He was fascinated by Jack and he'd had to make sure that Jack never got bored. To be fair he'd joined in enthusiastically with all of Jack's games, however innovative and they were certainly that. He smiled for a moment and then thought about Ianto. If he was right then this Jack had come looking for Ianto because something had happened to his lover in his world. Ifan was worried about what might happen now. He'd spent time carefully ensuring that his worlds didn't collide. But he'd made the deal with this Jack and for the sake of his brother he would keep it.

Jack was also worried about whether to stay after meeting Ifan. He had to accept that Ifan was telling the truth. He wondered how this world's Jack would react and would he feel that Ifan had betrayed him? Jack knew what it felt like when he'd found out about Lisa. Ianto had flirted with him and kept him dangling; he'd played him in order to keep his secret but Jack had forgiven him. In time he'd understood. Even now the memory of Ianto on his knees, hands tied behind him, spitting out those words about dealing with their shit made him shiver. And then Ianto had called him a monster and he'd probably been right. Even more so now as the decisions he'd made had made him a monster all over again. Suddenly he felt arms around his neck and lips kissing his throat.

'Penny for them,' Ianto said.

'Sorry Ianto, I was miles away; _in time and space_,' he thought. I was wondering what you wanted me to do. I feel a bit out of place here and I don't think I should be here when Lisa's mother comes. So ….. I'm going to go back to the hotel for a bit. Why don't you phone your sister? I'm sure she'll want to come round.'

'I'll miss you but yeah, okay. I'll ring you when the coast is clear. Best not to be here when Rhi comes. She'll only give you the third degree.'

Later Jack sat in his hotel room wondering whether he was doing the right thing. He thought he had a chance with this Ianto but it would be a big thing to ask him to change worlds and bring his kids with him as well. Jack wondered how this could affect the timelines but he didn't care enough. He wasn't sure if he loved this Ianto but he thought he could and the kids were an added bonus. Carys would be an asset in any world and it would be great to have someone in his life that had an ordinary job and wasn't anything to do with Torchwood. He could imagine coming home and snuggling up on the sofa, listening to Ianto whinging about some kid or other, or having too much marking to do instead of the latest alien that had come through the Rift. This Ianto would always have him and so would the kids. Perhaps they could even have more. That thought shook Jack. 'What am I thinking?' he wondered.

Back at Ianto's Rhiannon had arrived followed shortly by Sarah, Lisa's mother. Sarah was devastated. Ianto let her cry. Rhi looked after the kids upstairs until Sarah had collected herself.

'No one expects to outlive their child,' she said, 'and Lisa had so much to live for. How are you going to cope with the kids on your own Ianto with working full time as well?'

'I'll manage Sarah; other people do and I've got help from Rhi and Ifan and you. I've got six weeks until the summer holidays and the twins start school in September so it'll be easier.' Ianto also thought to himself, 'and perhaps I'll have Jack.' But he knew that was a bit complicated at the moment and he didn't want to take anything for granted.

Sarah and Ianto went through what they were going to do for Lisa's funeral.

'She wasn't religious Sarah; you know that. She always said that she wanted a humanist funeral with some of her favourite songs and she wanted to be cremated. Are we both okay about that?' he asked.

'Yes it's not what I'd like but I know how she felt about things. I'll phone the funeral home later and make an appointment for us. We've got to wait for the formalities to be done. You're a good man Ianto. I know she was the unfaithful one and you're a great Dad to those kids.'

Just then Rhi brought them down as she couldn't contain them any longer.

'Nanna!' Carys said. 'You look sad.'

'Nanna is sad Carys but all the better for seeing you two.' She looked over at Ianto. 'Do they understand?' she asked.

'Not really,' he replied. 'They know Lisa is dead. I'm just not sure that they understand what dead is yet.' Rhi brought in some juice and coffees. Sarah got up.

'I'm going to get off Ianto. David is coming tomorrow. He's flying in from the US. It'll be good to have him home again but I wish it wasn't for his sister's funeral.'

Ianto showed her to the door and hugged her. When he returned to the room Rhi was sat on the sofa drinking coffee. The kids were colouring on the kitchen table.

'How are you Ianto?' she asked.

'I'm okay. It was a shock but we haven't been together for months. It's just the kids I'm worried about.'

'Daddy?'

'Yes Carys, hang on. What is it?'

Carys held up her picture. It showed two men and they were smiling next to a sandcastle.

'Daddy, can I give this to Uncle Jack?' she said.

'Who's Uncle Jack?' Rhiannon asked. 'Is he that bloke you were out with the other night at St David's?' Ianto looked surprised.

'Yeah that was Jack. How did you know?'

'Suzanne works in the kitchens; she saw you and asked me who he was. So who is he Ianto? I swear you're getting as mysterious as Ifan. Someone told me that they'd seen him with a group of people dealing with that animal attack at the castle. Do you have any idea what he does Ianto?'

'No, he doesn't tell me either,' Ianto said hoping to divert Rhiannon, but no such luck.

'Who is this bloke Ianto? The kids obviously know him. Have you known him for long?'

'A while,' Ianto half lied. 'He helped me yesterday taking the kids out. He's good with them.'

'Suzanne says that you seemed very close and that you went up to his room. She knows the receptionist. You know this place Ianto.'

Ianto blushed and Rhi continued looking him straight in the eyes. 'Ianto have you gone bender too?

'Too?' Ianto asked.

'Well Ifan is,' she replied.

'Ifan's what?' Ianto desperately tried to sound surprised.

'For God's sake Ianto do you walk around with your eyes closed? He's always been gay. I know he has a boyfriend; he's been seen around Cardiff with some bloke in a long coat. Anyway I've always known about him.'

'Why didn't you tell me then?' Ianto asked

'I thought that you knew. You are his twin after all. Mind you he is a secretive bugger.' Rhi laughed at her own joke. 'So this bloke you were with, Jack, who is he?'

'It's complicated Rhi. It's weird. I've only known him a few days but ….. well perhaps me and Ifan have more in common that we thought. All I know is that I've never fancied men before; I've not even thought about being with a man but there's something about Jack. I think it's only him and I don't really want to put a label on it. Anyway trying to change the subject how are Johnny and the kids?'

'They're fine Ianto and if this bloke makes you happy then go for it. Life is too short, as we can see.'

A few days passed. Jack came around every day and stayed for some nights. Mostly they just held each other. Ianto needed comfort and practical help not wild, passionate sex. They had to be quiet as Carys had ears like bats and missed very little. The funeral was scheduled for Thursday; it was now Tuesday night.

'What do you want me to do on the day of the funereal Ianto? I didn't know her so perhaps I should stay away. Or sit at the back.'

'I want you there Jack but you're right just stay at the back. Come to the wake. I need someone there. I'd just like to know you're around. Rhi is going to take the kids so you'll be able to come back with me.'

Jack smiled. At least I'll get one night alone with him before I have to tell him,' he thought.

'That's absolutely fine Ianto. I'll be here for you whenever you want me.'

They snuggled back down together and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Mirror Image - Chapter 12

The day of the funeral came. Jack had stayed at the hotel the night before as it seemed the right thing to do and Ianto could be with his kids. Today he would be there, as Ianto had asked him to be, but he was going to stay in the background, out of the way unless Ianto came to talk to him. He knew that there would be lots of family and friends there. In his mind Jack had made a decision. He knew now what he had to do but that would wait for now.

At the house Ianto was joined by Lisa's mother and brother; they were going in the main car with himself and the children. He'd been undecided about the children going but David and Mica would be there as well. He also thought it might help them to understand what was happening. He knew some people wouldn't approve but there had been no arguments from the immediate family. Ianto had also asked people not to wear just black; Lisa had loved colour and this was going to celebrate her life as well as mourn her death.

'Are you okay Ianto?' Ifan asked.

'Yeah I'm fine. The kids are sorted and in the living room with Sarah. I think Carys understands but you know Euan he's like you – not much of a talker.' Ifan smiled.

'Yeah you were always the one who'd talk about everything; every thought you had came tumbling out. You were always a lousy liar.'

'Unlike you Ifan and your secret life!' Ianto retorted, smiling at his brother.

'Well, we've both got secrets now. So where is he today then? You know I don't even know your mystery man's name.' Ifan lied with consummate ease, born out of years of practice.

'It's Jack, Jack Harper,' Ianto replied. Ifan suppressed a sardonic smile and thought, 'so he couldn't be bothered to stray too far from the truth then.'

The door opened and Rhi came in with Johnny and the children. Mica ran and threw herself at Ifan.

'Uncle Ifan, why haven't you been to see us?' she asked.

'Well Ifan,' Rhiannon said. 'Even Ianto comes round more than you do. Pressure of work again? Boss keeping you run off your feet?' Ifan raised an eyebrow at Ianto, wondering if he'd said anything.

'Don't look at me Ifan.' Then he whispered in his brother's ear, 'she knows that you're gay and by the way I told her about Jack.' Ifan looked startled but was stopped from making any comment when Sarah came into the kitchen.

'Ianto the cars are here. We'd better get going.'

Ianto knelt down in front of the children. 'We're going to the place we talked about. People are going to talk about Mummy and there will be some music. Carys I know you'll have some questions but you need to wait until after everything is finished. Is that okay?'

'Yes Daddy are we going now?' Ianto nodded.

The journey in the car to the crematorium took thirty minutes. Ianto thought that this would be the longest amount of time that Carys had ever been silent except when she was asleep. Euan just looked around him taking everything as he always did. He wondered what both of his children were thinking. When they arrived there were lots of people waiting outside. Ianto saw Jack briefly and nodded. Then they took their places for the service. Afterwards Ianto thought that it had been what Lisa would have wanted. It seemed strange that now he was without her and that now he was a single parent. He hoped he was up to it but he knew he'd have help. Rhi had asked if the handsome bloke in the back was the man Ianto had talked about. Ifan nodded.

'Well who could blame him; he is bloody handsome; don't you agree Ifan?' Ifan noted the mischievious look in his sister's eyes.

'Yeah I suppose, if you like that sort of thing.' Rhi, following the family way, could also raise one eyebrow quizzically. 'I think the blonde hair is a mistake though,' he continued. It was always better sticking to somewhere near the truth where you could. Some time that afternoon Ifan intended to have a cards on the table talk with this Jack about what he was going to do.

They'd arranged for a buffet to be served at one of the local hotels. Jack sat at the edge of the hired room watching as Ianto moved between different groups of people. Rhi and Johnny had taken the kids home with them. Jack noted the easy way Ianto had with people. He was much more of a people person than his Ianto had been. He smiled at people and took the hugs from concerned women in his stride. Jack wondered how many would suggest that Ianto give them a call. What was it about handsome widowers and handsome widowers with children even more; women became like moths to a flame. Ianto managed a quick, 'are you alright?' Jack nodded and then found himself with Ifan who obviously had something on his mind. Ifan was more like his Ianto – stoic and silent, so he was surprised when Ifan began to talk and even more surprised that it was some time until he stopped.

'Jack I thought we should talk about this situation. Well to be frank I thought I should try talking and you should listen. I don't know what's brought you here and I don't want to know. I imagine that something happened in your world and you've been looking for other Iantos; you may already have found some and been rejected or rejected them, but this is my world and my brother and he matters to me. His happiness matters to me. I suppose that in this world Ianto not being in Torchwood has come as a surprise, especially as he has a twin in me who is the one with Jack. I can't let you screw things up for me. It has been so hard keeping my lives separate, each in its own compartment.' Jack smiled. 'Ifan really was more like his Ianto.'

'Torchwood is my world and Jack means everything to me, although sometimes I'm not sure how he feels, we matter to each other. It's not something I wanted to share with Ianto; don't get me wrong I love my brother and I'd trust him with my life but ….'

'You're not sure you could trust Jack with someone who looks just like you but is more outgoing and friendly, more of a people person.'

Ifan looked at Ianto who was being hugged by a gorgeous blonde woman at the moment.

'Bloody hell Jack can you understand how I feel? I feel bad even thinking these things. Then you come along and he's smitten. It was like listening to myself when he told me about you.'

'Am I like your Jack?'

'In some ways. You look like him, of course, you smell like him. Just being near you makes me feel scared and excited at the same time. I can imagine doing the things I've done with Jack with you. I'm guessing that your approach to life's experiences is to embrace them all. My Jack has his secrets too. I know some of them, probably more than he guesses I do and gradually he shares more with me. Did you love your Ianto, Jack? Did you always love him from the moment you saw him?'

'Oh I loved him Ifan but I don't think I really realised how much until ….'

'He died didn't he? It's alright I don't want to know how or why. I know these worlds are different. We could go through and compare everything and see what is similar but there's no point.'

'Ifan what are you trying to say. I know you want to say something. I know that you're afraid of your Jack meeting Ianto. I can sense that you're afraid of me, of why I'm here and what my intentions are.'

'Well that's it isn't it Jack. Why are you here? What is it you want? I can see that you want Ianto. I know that he's slept with you but you can't take him with you Jack, not back to your world. He isn't Torchwood. He's a teacher and more importantly he's a father and an uncle and a brother. He has a life here and Jack, you can't stay. So I'm asking you to let him down lightly. Chances are he'll get over you and I'll be able to keep my life organised with everything in its place for as long as I've got. We both know that those who work for Torchwood rarely collect their pensions. Compared to you Jack I'm just a blip in time.'

Jack winced on hearing those words. It was like someone had walked over his grave.

'Jack what is it?' Ifan asked.

'Those words, my Ianto said that to me once and I told him he'd never just be a blip in time and I'm sure, although he'll probably never say it, that your Jack feels the same way. As for the other issue, I know what I have to do Ifan. He belongs here. Today watching him has told me that. I wish it was different. I think he's wonderful, kind, generous and loving. I've opened his eyes a bit to all sorts of possibilities but I do know what I'm going to have to do.'

'I'm sorry Jack. I can see that you are going to hurt over this but it's for the best and do it soon, the sooner the better, before he's in too deep. You've got him to yourself tonight haven't you? Tell him then Jack, please tell him tonight.'

Jack looked over towards Ianto and felt his heart leap but he knew he had to put his feelings aside. He would tell him tonight; somehow he would tell Ianto tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**So the last chapter – there may be a tissue alert on this.**

Mirror Image – Chapter 13

That night they didn't talk much. Jack held Ianto in his arms while they sat on the sofa listening to music. Ianto just seemed to want someone to hold onto. Every time Jack tried to speak Ianto put a finger to his lips. In the end Ianto had fallen asleep with his head in Jack's lap. Jack stroked his hair and wished things were different. He wondered how long he'd keep doing this, searching across worlds to find another Ianto like his own. As he looked down at this man he thought he could love him; yes he was different and that made it easier to both love him and ultimately to leave him. Undoubtedly he looked like his Ianto, although the side burns were shorter and the eyes slightly more blue. Oh those eyes; they could get him to do anything. Jack wondered if Ifan could do the same with his Jack. Ifan was another complication. Jack knew that Ifan was more like his Ianto; the same quiet man working in secret. This Ianto couldn't do that and Jack loved the way this Ianto said what he thought and was open with his feelings; perhaps it was something to do with being a Dad or more likely just him. Ianto stirred in his lap and Jack felt his cheek move against his groin. Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack.

'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?' he asked. There was a gun, his faithful Webley but that was hidden out of sight.

'You're awake then?' Jack said.

'Sorry long day. Do you want to go to bed now?' Jack smiled.

'Well you'll get no argument from me.' He leant down and brushed his lips against Ianto's. Ianto put his hand on Jack's head to keep him there and the kiss continued. Coming out of it Jack said, 'I'll make some coffee and bring it up shall I, or perhaps we should have cocoa.'

'Coffee I think Jack. I'd like to be awake for a bit if that's okay with you.' Ianto extricated himself from Jack's arms. At the door he turned and said, 'don't be long will you?'

Jack heard him padding up the stairs. He went into the kitchen and wrote the note he intended to leave for Ianto; it didn't take long. He put it in his pocket for later. He'd rehearsed what he was going to tell Ianto so many times over the last few hours. He dropped the powder into the coffee and went upstairs. As he opened the door he gasped as a now naked Ianto was lying on his side, head propped upon one hand, looking at him. He very nearly dropped the coffee.

Regaining his composure he said, 'here drink this; it isn't too hot, unlike you.' Jack felt his body respond to the sight in front of him. 'This was going to be so hard to do but he knew he had to, didn't he?' He watched as Ianto drank some of the coffee and then put the cup down.

'Jack shut up and get undressed will you please; as you can see I'm quite interested in you joining me.' Jack did as he was told. He stood removing each item of clothing, slowly undoing buttons and peeling each item from his body until he stood there, as naked as Ianto. He could feel the other man's eyes appraising every part of him. Ianto swallowed the rest of his coffee. Jack swallowed some of his and then lay down next to Ianto. Immediately they were just a tangle of limbs as they endeavoured to touch and kiss as many parts of each other as possible. Jack wanted this to be special. He was vain enough to want Ianto to remember him, to remember how he felt when he touched him and was touched by him. They made love for hours. Jack made sure that there wasn't an inch of Ianto that he hadn't touched or kissed. They took care of each other over and over again. Ianto talked about everything they did, what he was doing and what Jack was doing. He was a fast learner this Ianto Jones just as his own had been and always eager to learn more. He'd worked out that Jack couldn't help but respond to his voice and now, without the children, Ianto didn't need to be quiet. The noises he made sent shivers down Jack's spine. Ianto talked of a future, of their future. He was making plans, planning a life with Jack. Jack felt himself freeze as the guilt he felt surged into his mind. The earliest signs of morning began to sneak into the room through a gap in the curtains and the light landed on Jack's face. Ianto stopped talking; he paused and sat up, looking for Jack's face, having felt his body stiffen.

'What is it Jack. Did I say something wrong? Sorry am I going too fast, too soon?' Jack found he couldn't speak. He put his hand on Ianto's arm and shook his head. 'No, it's not that Ianto,' he whispered.

Realisation hit Ianto like a cricket ball between the eyes. 'You're not staying are you Jack? This is it, isn't it? Did I do something? Is it me or the kids? Am I not good enough? Or was I just a convenient shag while you were away from home; someone to pass the time with. Is that it?'

'No Ianto believe me you did everything right and I wish I could stay. I could so easily fall in love with you Ianto Jones but there are things about me that I can't tell you. My life is based on secrets. You wear your heart on your sleeve. It amazes me that you are quite prepared to turn your life around for me but it wouldn't be that easy and it's not why I came here.'

'Jack I don't understand; you're talking in riddles.' By now Ianto was beginning to feel a bit fuzzy. 'It almost sounds like you came here looking for me.'

'In some ways I did Ianto and I guess I'll go on searching. I can't stay here with you and you can't leave with me. This is your world Ianto. I watched you yesterday at the funeral, how you were with people. I've watched you with your kids and they're such great kids. This is where you should be bringing them up and I don't think I'd fit into your world.'

Ianto tried to open his mouth to protest but Jack silenced him with a kiss.

'Please Ianto can I just hold you for one last time before I go?' Ianto somehow knew that he had no choice. For some reason he had no fight in him and he acquiesced easily. Jack settled down in his arms and then looked at the clock. He could feel Ianto relaxing in his arms as the rug began to work. Fifteen minutes later Ianto was sound asleep. Jack sat up and looked at the man beneath him. He kissed him for one last time.

'Oh I could so easily have loved you, Jones, Ianto Jones.'

He tucked the duvet around the sleeping form and gathered his clothes. He would return to the hotel and then leave this world behind. He had to go on looking.

He left the note on the table. In the note he tried to explain some things and he hoped that Ianto might understand.

Ianto woke five hours later and was surprised to see that it was after nine. He stretched a hand out and then remembered that Jack wouldn't be there; he wouldn't be there ever again. His head still felt fuzzy. Ianto wasn't surprised that Jack had gone while he was asleep. He got dressed and went downstairs. He needed coffee. He saw the note on the table in the kitchen and a few minutes later sat down to read it. He took out the photo of Jack and the kids he'd taken at the beach; Jack was smiling broadly and suddenly that seemed like a lifetime ago. Ianto sipped his coffee, turned on the radio and then began to read.

_Dear Ianto_

_Some of what you are about to read may not make any sense to you but please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I truly wish that I didn't have to go. Believe me when I say I wanted to stay with you but there are too many complications, too many obstacles. You are a wonderful man and a great Dad. I fully expect Carys to be Prime Minister someday. As I watched you yesterday I realised that you belonged here, in this world and not in mine. You know that there are things from beyond this Earth after the ghosts appeared. There are other worlds out there, in time and space, beyond yours and I am from one of those. I came from my world to yours, looking for Ianto Jones. I came to take you back with me but I can't; you belong here, not with me. For reasons I can't explain I couldn't stay with you. I hope some day you'll understand. You will never be just a blip in time for me. Have a great life. I'll never forget you._

_Love_

_Jack_

Ianto sipped his coffee. He only partly understood what Jack had written and frankly it didn't really matter who Jack was, or where he was from, he was gone and wouldn't be back. Ianto knew that there were things from beyond this world; everyone did now. There were all sorts of rumours in Cardiff about secret organisations fighting aliens. Was Jack one of them, an alien? He looked at the photograph. The radio played 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams and Ianto thought that he'd glimpsed a little of what heaven was all about whilst lying in Jack's arms. He didn't hear the key in the lock, as a silent tear fell from his cheek onto the note in his hand. Then Carys bounded in, followed by Euan and Rhiannon. Ianto wiped his eyes and put the note and the photo into his pocket. Rhi put a hand on his shoulder having seen his tears. He looked at her and smiled and then he looked at his children.

'Right kids we've got one more day of freedom before Daddy has to go back to work tomorrow. So what do you want to do today?'

**So reviews would be lovely and there is an epilogue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So the epilogue. Thanks for all the reviews and to anyone who's read the story. It would be great to hear what you thought of it as a whole. More Torchwood High soon.**

Mirror Image – Chapter 14 – The Epilogue

Captain Jack Harkness pulled his greatcoat around himself and shivered again. The rain was now falling at a steady pace as he stood at the entrance to the churchyard on a cold December morning. He had other reasons to shiver than the cold. As he dug his hands into his pockets he snagged his wrist strap, his now fully functioning wrist strap. He'd said his goodbyes to the only people he cared about on this world and now he'd come to say goodbye to the man, who six months ago, had died in his arms, having been poisoned by the 456. Ifan had given his life to protect the children of Earth, his nieces and nephews and all the others who that alien race had wanted to take. Jack couldn't die; he would have given anything to have died instead of his grandson and his lover but he couldn't. He'd spent the last six months somewhere; he really wasn't sure where. There were so many bars and some bodies but they weren't Ifan Jones. Too late he'd realised what he had and now he'd never have that again. He couldn't bear to stay on this world; for him it smelt of death. Suzie, Tosh, Owen, Ifan and Steven and that didn't include the countless others he'd outlived. He hadn't even been to the funeral. He hated the thought that Ianto was under the Earth. He knew it wasn't really him; his Ifan was gone.

He'd come to the churchyard where they'd buried Ifan Jones to finally say those words he hadn't said on that day; those three little words. Why hadn't he told Ifan that he loved him? He did, but perhaps he'd never realised just how much. So he'd come to stand at his grave and say those words before he left this world behind forever.

As he came around the corner of the church he was surprised to see a figure already stood there. The man had his back to Jack. He was stood with his head down, rain dripping form him but seemingly unaware of how wet he was. As Jack put his foot down a twig snapped under his boot. The figure turned around and Jack's heart froze and then his brains scrambled, trying to work out what he was seeing. It was days since he'd had a drink but surely he was seeing things, for there in front of him was Ifan Jones, large as life and definitely not dead.

'Jack is that you? You came back. How did you know I'd be here?'

'Ifan?' he said, knowing that wasn't right; it couldn't be right.

'Jack what are you on about? It's me, it's Ianto; Ifan's dead. He died six months ago when the 456 came or didn't that happen in your world?'

Jack tried to put together the information he'd just been given. He guessed that this was Ianto, Ifan's brother. He knew that Ifan had a brother but Ifan hadn't told him they were identical. Jack wondered why and then thought, 'typical Ifan, life in boxes and he knew that I'd be too curious about …. but Ianto seems to know me. He's talking about different worlds. What's going on here?'

Jack moved to stand opposite Ianto on the other side of the grave.

'You've changed Jack. I have to say that the hair colour is better but are you alright? You look terrible. Did you know this would happen Jack? Did the 456 come for the children in your world then? Is that why you came looking for me a few years back? The kids are fine by the way.'

Jack finally found a voice.

'Ianto I'm sorry, for a minute I thought you were Ifan. He didn't tell me that you and he were identical. I never knew.'

'But Jack you met Ifan, what are you on about? I don't understand.'

'No Ianto but I think I do. I need to explain. My name is Captain Jack Harkness. Until six months ago I worked with your brother Ifan in Torchwood. Ifan was my friend and my lover and he died in my arms.'

Ianto suddenly began to understand this wasn't his Jack, who'd come from another world. This was this world's Jack and in this world he'd been Ifan's mysterious boss, the man Ifan had loved. He knew that there had been talk at Ifan's funeral about how he was a hero and that he'd worked for this mysterious organisation called Torchwood. One of them had helped Rhi and Johnny save the children. There was so much Ianto didn't understand. Ifan must have known all the long who the man he knew as Jack Harper really was. Ifan and his life in compartments, with nothing overlapping; he obviously hadn't wanted his own Jack to know that he had a twin or that another Jack had come into this world. No wonder his lover hadn't stayed; no wonder there were too many complications. He was looking at one.

'You're leaving aren't you,' Ianto said. 'That's why you've come here. Are you off to travel to other worlds looking for Ifan, for a new Ifan?'

'Not exactly,' Jack replied.

'Look Jack I think we need to talk. I need to tell you about how I met another version of you, who said he'd come from a different world. I know a great café on the Plas in Cardiff Bay where they do great coffee. Do you fancy a late breakfast as suddenly I'm famished?' Ianto looked into those familiar blue eyes, now rimmed with red and waited for a reply.

'Yeah, Jones, Ianto Jones, coffee sounds good. I think we have a lot to talk about.


End file.
